Star Wars x Madoka Magica Crossover (A New Hope) - An AU Story
by FinnTDK
Summary: Story takes place when Madoka and friends were sent into a galaxy, far, far away from Planet Earth and Mitakihara City. It is set to be an alternate universe and not-canon from said series.
1. Prologue

**_In a galaxy, not so far, far away..._**

***cue Star Wars Opening Crawl theme***

Episode I - Unexpected Turn of Events

Opening Crawl:

**It was a normal day Mitakihara, Japan**

**on planet EARTH. The young girls of the**

**magical girls team started their day off**

**on a hot summer vacation after their**

**school year ended.**

**To some unknown source, opened a**

**portal among one of them and sent into**

**a different dimension**

**To their intent was not KYUBEY's doing.**

**but leading them to an unknown world**

**in a galaxy far, far away from EARTH.**

**SAYAKA MIKI was nowhere to be seen,**

**and MADOKA KANAME woke up in an**

**unfamiliar sandy grounds of planet**

**TATOOINE...**

_Mitakihara, Japan - Planet Earth_

It was a clear, hot and sunny day. The school year of Mitakihara had ended and the students are having fun for their summer vacation along side with their friends, family and among others. The city is cleared from Witches and Nightmares, which means there won't be any problems for young girl Madoka Kaname and her friends to save the city right after the disaster they encountered evil years ago.

Madoka Kaname was waiting for her dear best friend Sayaka Miki on a bench in an open field outside their school. She was relieved and happy that the school year is over, but she doesn't know what to plan for her summer vacation with her family, or perhaps with the Holy Quintet.

Having second thoughts now, worried on maybe an unknown force of evil or source may happen anytime now, but nothing else happened. Everything else is normal as it was. Was she really worried about getting the world into peril by witches or nightmares? Was she really worried if something bad is going to happen? Not at all. She reassures to herself that everything else will be fine and take a break from fighting and saving the world from evil.

"Hey! Were you waiting for me?" A voice was heard right close to Madoka's range.

"Ah!" Madoka screamed. "Oh, Sayaka-chan, it's you."

"Sorry, did I scare you? My apologies.." Sayaka said in a sorry tone as she sits next to her best friend.

"I-It's okay! Really.. I'm just glad that you're here." Madoka replied.

"I see."

Both of them went their way to take a break and relax on the bench together, sharing conversations with one another to pass the time.

"Do you think that witches and nightmares may return?" Madoka Kaname asked.

"I dunno. You ask me, but hey! We did a great job taking care of those pests and finishing our school year afterall. So that's something." Sayaka replied. "And plus, there's nothing to worry about. They're long gone now, and now we have the summer all to ourselves."

"Hehe~ I guess you're right." Madoka smiled.

"See? We need to take a break from all this so we can relax, sit around and do pretty much whatever we want! Perhaps we can have fun."  
Sayaka suggested and smiles at her best friend.

"Yeah.. Yeah! You're right, Sayaka-chan. Thank you.." Madoka hugged Sayaka in return to enlighten her up.

"No problem, Madoka-chan." Sayaka replied back nicely with a return hug before they let go.

Suddenly, an unknown noise appeared from the distance. Some sort of a distorted screaming it seems.

"Huh?" Madoka heard the noise.

"What was that?" Sayaka said, stood from the bench and looked around their surroundings.

The environment seems to be very clean and vibrant, but the noise made it feel weird and suspicious. Then the noise happened again, from somewhere in the park's small forest of trees.

"Over there!" Madoka pointed to the direction to where the noise is coming from.

"Oh. Then, I'm going over there to see what's going on." Sayaka said and runs off to the small forest of trees where Madoka pointed the location from where the noise is.

"Sayaka-chan, wait!" Madoka replied back with a shout then runs after her best friend.

Sayaka ran past and through some trees on her way to find the noise along with Madoka catching up behind her, and they stumbled across an open space of green grass as they stop.

"Weird.. this is where the noise came from?" Sayaka was confused.

"Seems like it." Madoka assured.

"But where could it possibly be?" Sayaka questioned.

A dark, silhouette of a cat figure with long ears and tail standing on a tree branch, appeared right behind them as it stares right at them directly. An ominous feeling gave off a suspicious feeling to the young girls as they looked behind and recognized the figure.

"K-Kyubey?" Madoka answered.

No response.

"Kyubey, was that really you who's making that noise?" Sayaka asked the figure, but still no response.

Instead, the dark figure paralyzed the two, making them weakened and fall to their knees as they try to approach the figure that looks just like Kyubey the Incubator.

Sayaka and Madoka fell down to their knees and was knocked out of conscience.

Their eyes were closed, and total darkness surrounded them.

**Editor's Note: Hello! FinnTDK here (formerly known as ATandSonicFTW). Just wanted to make a brand new story, which is one that I'm currently working on as a Stop Motion project in the future. **

**As you can see, this story takes place in an alternate universe that does not correlate to the canon universe of Star Wars and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. All of this are not true and sticking to the original universe of said series because this tells a different story of "What if the characters from PMMM takes place in Star Wars?" or something like that. For now, still working on the script and story but you guys and gals can get the idea of what's to come to corporate the characters in this non-canon crossover.**

**This is just for fun because it's been years that I haven't wrote a story here, so now I'm back for more. If y'all want to continue and support this story, go right ahead and stick around for more chapter updates! Finn signing off. See you guys and gals in the next chapter. Bye!~**


	2. Episode 1 - Unexpected Turn of Events

Episode 1 - Unexpected Turn of Events

**_*cue Connect - ClariS (TV Ver.) as the opening*_**

**Darkness. Total darkness. No sound, no environment, nothing. Everything is all pitch black in total darkness.**

**No one is around them, not even people, animals, or anything.**

**No one is here, no one is there.**

Madoka Kaname woke up in a pitch of darkness, but her vision is blurry as she tried to wake up in this unknown world. She tried to get up, but her body is weak from the encounter with the dark figure that looked like Kyubey from the park alongside Sayaka Miki.

_"Where.. am I?"_ Madoka's mind wondered. _"What is this place..?"_

She finally stood up, her vision is back to normal, only to find that she appeared on a super hot temperature, low-pressured area.

_"Why is it so.. hot here?" _She wondered again.

Speckles of sand flew some onto her face, she rubbed her eyelids and opened her eyes. Now she is sent to an open world of just sand everywhere. Rough, coarse, and it gets everywhere.

"Wait a minute.." Madoka looked around, nothing but just sandy dunes and small hills in her surroundings. "This possibly cannot be Egypt or wherever else, right?"

Coming to her senses, thinking that she was transported to a foreign place that she wasn't supposed to be before, but she was wrong.

Only to find out that she transported into a galaxy, _far far away from Planet Earth. _Which is the isolated hot desert planet; Tatooine.

"Sayaka-chan? Are you there?" Madoka asked curiously as she is completely confused while looking around for someone like her best friend.

No response. Nothing but a gust of wind in the air.

"Sayaka-chan? Where are you..? Please! Answer me.." Madoka said in a worried tone. "Sayaka-chan... Sayaka-chan!" she shouted, as a tear appeared from her eye. Wanting to cry in fear as she's the only one alone in this sandy wasteland.

"Sayaka.." she dropped down to her knees as she cried in tears that she lost sight of her best friend.

_"I need answers.. I need to know why I'm here.. and to find Sayaka-chan.. I need to know.."_

_"Why am I here..? What's my purpose here? Was it a witch's or nightmare's doing?"_

Thoughts ran into her mind as she kept thinking to herself of what purpose that she was sent to this world. There are possibilities that maybe Sayaka is nearby or faraway, but who knows. All what Madoka did was she started walking around the area to find help to be rescued or recovered.

"I hope Sayaka-chan is okay.." Madoka reassured to herself. Thinking that things will be alright once she is once together with Sayaka Miki.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sayaka Miki woke up in a similar fashion that Madoka had, but this time, only to find herself in a.. weird looking mechanical space station in a hallway?

"Where the heck am I..?" Sayaka muttered, and she woke up and got up to her feet. She looked around, the area looks kinda like a space station, but red lights were lit up to show each sections of the station; in which she woke up in the spaceship where the Rebel Troopers escaped from the Star Destroyer in pursuit of the Death Star Plans in Episode IV.

"This is getting weirder and weirder than witches and nightmares.. could it be the work or Kyubey?" Sayaka wondered. "Why would he do that?"

She walked around, until she heard footsteps from the nearest doorway of the ship.

_"Marching? What's going here?"_

She took a peek from the doorway, and saw a bunch of Rebel Troopers getting into position from the entry of the escape ship, ready to battle.

_"Those are some weird looking soldiers.. wearing weird futuristic looking helmets and just cowboy outfits."_

Sayaka had nothing to do just standing there and watch them from a distance away from her.

**Editor's Note: Here's the second chapter of the story! Thanks to those who commented on the first chapter of the story. I'll be updating it consistently to keep you guys and gals busy. As for the questions you're wondering and asking to yourself, don't worry! All will be revealed in later chapters. Finn signing off, see y'all next chapter!**


	3. Episode 2 - Alliance

Episode 2 - Alliance

Rebel Troopers are now in position with their blasters in hand, ready to fire at the doorway they're facing.

**3..**

Fear crosses to their heads.

**2..**

Whatever comes in their way, they came prepared.

**1..**

_***LOUD EXPLOSION***_

The door was destroyed by Thermal Charges, and then a few squadron of Imperial Stormtroopers, donned in their white and black armor with their E-11 Blaster Rifles armed, starts to shoot against the Rebel Troopers; shot a few of them dead. The Rebel Troopers fought back by open fire against the stormtroopers, landing each laser bullet right to them in a one-shot kill.

_**BOOM**_

_**PEW**_

_**PEW PEW**_

_**CLONK**_

_**PEW**_

Some Stormtroopers survived, other Rebel Troopers escaped and others left dead on the ground.

"What the..?" Sayaka was shocked to see what she had seen in front of her. She made her way into safety to the other room.

_"What kind of sick nightmare is this?!"_

Then she heard a weird accent she never heard more, but it sounds more robotic and mechanical-like.

"R2-D2! Come back here!" C3PO said while looking for his blue and white astromech droid friend in the dark sections of the ship.

"A robot? What is this.. the future?" Sayaka thought to herself, being unaware that she heard a robot's voice to her ear.

She had nothing else but to follow the robotic voice within her reach in the section she's in. Then she took cover when C3PO was looking around for R2-D2, where in fact, was with the Princess of Alderaan; Leia Organa.

The princess recorded a message to a former friend of Anakin Skywalker's (her and Luke Skywalker's father) former mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to ensure that the astromech droid is safely delivered with the Death Stars to her homeplanet Alderaan.

_"Don't tell me this is real.. This is a weird fantasy I'm in.."_ Sayaka muttered silently.

Suddenly, the Princess hid in a position after the transfer, as C3PO finally found R2-D2 in the same hallway.

"R2-D2. There you are." C3PO said in relief. "What were you doing back there?" he asked nicely

"(Carrying a message.)" R2-D2 replied in beeping noises.

"A message? What non-sense are you talking about? They're on their way here!" C3PO alerts as he heard footsteps coming to their way.

Sayaka noticed two Stormtroopers on their way here, searching and scouting for every survivors left in the ship. She ran after the droids as they make their way to the escape pods, but without being noticed.

_**Meanwhile, few hours ago before the two Stormtroopers started their objective...**_

The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, approached the blast site of where the ambush started between his troopers against the Rebels Troopers.

"Sir, we may have found others like them on this ship." One Stormtrooper reported as he approached Vader.

"Good. Atleast now we can go after them and the Plans." Darth Vader said through his mask-breathing tone. "Split up and search them; I want them alive!"

Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers continued their search, as two troopers entered the dark hallways of the ship, finding their objective; capture the culprit and retrieve the Death Star Plans.

**_Back to the Present_**

Sayaka unexpectedly ran into the two droids she met up from before into the same escape pod she's in.

"O-Oh.. hello?" Sayaka noticed in shock then greeted them in good manner.

"My goodness! There's a person in here!" C3PO said, then went in to join Sayaka and R2 entered the escape pod with them.

They both activated the escape pod, and they're set course to land on Tatooine; where Obi-Wan Kenobi (now Ben Kenobi as a fake name) took refuge.

_**Later...**_

After Darth Vader choked the Rebel Trooper Captain Raymus Antilles by telling him where the Death Star Plans, and the Rebel Troopers are on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan, Princess Leia Organa was captured by the Stormtroopers after knocking her out out a sonic wave from their blaster, and took her hostage as they returned back to Darth Vader.

"Darth Vader. What a surprise that you're after us in our diplomatic mission." the Princess said.

"Don't act to be surprised, your highness. I'm only here not just to stop your mission, I also want to know what happened to the plans." Vader replied in his usual tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're getting safely to our diplomatic mission to Alderaan." the Princess replied in a determined tone.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" Vader said as he ordered his troopers to take the princess as prisoner back to the Star Destroyer.

**Editor's Note: Derp.**


	4. Episode 3 - Stranded on Sand

Episode 3 - Stranded on Sand

C3PO, R2-D2 and Sayaka Miki launched themselves into space in an escape pod, then upon entering the atmosphere of planet Tatooine. They crashed onto the sandy ground of the planet, but luckily; the droids were still in one piece as so as Sayaka. No injuries, no one got hurt. Everyone survived the crash, a bit of black smoke emitting from the rocket thrusters. What a happy landing.

"Where on earth are we?" C3PO said in a curious robotic voice.

"You tell me, golden-bot. Who are you?" Sayaka Miki asked the golden protocol droid as she exits the crashed escape pod.

C3PO noticed the blue haired girl from the escape pod he's in with R2. "Oh! I didn't realize you were with us too. My name is C3PO. Human-cyborg relations. And who are you?" he introduces himself in a kind, good mannered tone.

"My name is Sayaka. Sayaka Miki." Sayaka answered kindly.

"S-Sayaka.. M-Miki.. that's an unusual name I never heard of." C3PO said honestly. "But! I don't mean to offend you, it is a nice name for a young fellow like you."

Sayaka smiled. "It's nothing. We'll talk about languages or anything like that later. Big question is, where am I? And why am I here?" she asked.

"My, we never seen anyone like you before. Based on how you look, you look... different." C3PO answered.

"Really? You're saying that I look weird wearing a school uniform?" Sayaka said in an offended tone.

"My goodness! Not in that way! I meant.. uh.. well.. I mean.. I never seen anything like it. Apart from traditional uniforms from Rebel and Imperial Soldiers." C3PO apologized and explained.

"Oh? Then in that case, don't just worry about me what I wear." Sayaka said. "Plus, if you're just worried about me and my clothes, I don't what's your deal, pervert."

C3PO's circuits made him embarrassed. "That's not.. what I meant."

"I understand. It's no big deal anyways" Sayaka gave C3PO a thumbs up.

"As for your other question, I have no idea where you came from. Maybe a weird sorcery of some sorts that kinda brought you here. Not even the Force can do that either." C3PO explained clearly.

"The.. what?" Sayaka replied confusedly

"I don't know much about the Force, but all I know is that it's a power a Jedi has." C3PO answered her query.

"Interesting.."

R2-D2 tries to take a different route, but C3PO and Sayaka Miki caught up with the astromech droid.

"And where do you think you're going?" C3PO asked R2.

"(I'm on a mission to deliver the message and plans to Obi-Wan Kenobi.)" R2 replied in beeping noises.

"Mission? A message and plans? What kind of non-sense is that? Sending it to him? He might be dead or alive around here, but I don't know." C3PO said. "You know what? I just had enough of your non-sense" replied back in a sassy and tired tone of his voice has he kicked R2's leg.

"You go do your mission. I'm taking that way." C3PO turned around, facing his back against Sayaka and R2. "If you need any help, don't come back asking from me."

"Wha.. hey! What's your problem?" Sayaka shouted from a distance as they were 10 meters away from each other.

"(No idea. That's always his kind of style; always complaining and whining.)" R2 beeped.

"Huh. I never knew robots have that kind of attitude, being a lazy coward." Sayaka lashed, but she was honest.

They continued on their way as Sayaka accompanied R2-D2 and C3PO cowered away because of R2's mission.

Meanwhile, Madoka Kaname kept on walking on the sandy grounds whilst looking for someone for help or to be rescued. But to her surprise as she noticed two figures in the distance due to the desert's blurry and wavy sky distance vision. One is a blue-haired girl and the other; a dirty white and blue astromech droid.

"Wait.. is that..?" Madoka wondered, thinking that Sayaka did came into this world with her afterall, thinking that she is not alone.

Madoka ran towards to the two figures in the distance as she is excited to see them for an hour after being sent to this dimension.

**Editor's Note: FinnTDK here once again. Just recently got back from school early (because schedule things), and now I have the time to write more chapters of this story. Once again, 'till next chapter! Thanks to those who wanted to keep reading this crossover story, I'll keep 'em updated and coming for ya!**


	5. Episode 4 - Recovery and Rescued

Episode 4 - Recovery and Rescued

Sayaka stopped as she noticed a pink-haired girl running from a distance right in front of them. "Wait.. is that.. Madoka..?"

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka shouted. "Madoka!" Sayaka shouted back as the two ran toward each other and then gave a big hug. "I thought I'd never see you again." Madoka said in a sad, worried voice. "Don't worry. You're not alone. Of course I'm here for you. Why would I ever leave my best friend?" Sayaka reclaimed with a smile.

The two kept hugging, until R2-D2 surprised the two by rolling in front of them. "Oh! Little bot. You scared us." Sayaka was shocked as she petted R2's head dome gently like a pet. "You brought a.. robot friend with you?" Madoka asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, this one's onto something, like a mission or objective. Probably something important that I don't anything about, but it seems to be finding it's owner." Sayaka explained to Madoka. "I see.. well, let's help this little robot by finding it's owner or something." Madoka said.

"(Thanks for your support, uh.. um..)" R2 beeped. "(What's your name?)"

"Oh! My name is Madoka Kaname. How about you?" Madoka answered to the astromech droid nicely.

"(My name is R2-D2.)" R2 beeps back.

_"Wait.. she can understand what this robot is saying? Huh." _Sayaka wondered, but confused to how her best friend Madoka is able to understand droid beep language.

"Well, we shouldn't waste anymore time and get going. We might run under someone that we can ask information to where we are." Sayaka said, as R2 started rolling on their way in the wasteland to get going. "Ah! R-Right! Let's go."

Madoka, Sayaka and R2-D2 continued their journey by walking through the desert planet while trying to start up a conversation to pass the time.

_**HOURS LATER...**_

They stumbled and skipped through sandy, rocky and stone around Tatooine's deserted valley; where most of the time where Tusken Raiders are out for blood or scouting for any trespassers around the area and sometimes Jawas may jump right out scouting for missing and random droids for sale.

Madoka stopped because she's sweating and tired from walking. "Hah.. hah.. can we stop..? I think I can't go on."

Sayaka stops as well as she approaches to Madoka, "Sure. We can stop to take a break." However, R2 kept rolling forward without stopping, leaving Madoka and Sayaka behind.

"R2! Wait!" Sayaka shouted after R2, but the droid already rolled further away from them and passed through a giant rocky hill-like platform in the valley.

"Great.. there's our only lead to find help." Sayaka grumbled and crossed. "It's okay, Sayaka-chan. It'll realize that we're not following it." Madoka reassured.

"Fair point. But what if.." before Sayaka could finish her sentence, she heard R2's scream from the distance as it was ambushed by neither a sandperson (Tusken Raider) or a Jawa.

"R2?!" Madoka got up on her feet to run towards the spot where R2 passed by with Sayaka following her from behind. Madoka stopped and hid behind the rocky platform and looked where R2 was. "Madoka, what happened?"

"Look." Madoka pointed a little bit where she and Sayaka stayed where they are to conceal their presence, as they spotted a group of Jawas electrocuted R2 by deactivating it into sleep mode. "What are those brown clothed midgets doing to the little robot?" Madoka asked.

"They seem.. weird but they're not as deadly as they are." Sayaka wondered, but turned her direction back to Madoka. "Maybe we should get out of here. This place might be not safe." Sayaka warned Madoka nicely, "Good point." Madoka replied.

"Don't worry, we'll come back for him." Sayaka said as she made sure that R2 will be safe and sound in one piece.

R2-D2 was taken away from a bunch of Jawas and carried it over to the Sandcrawler where other types of protocol and astromech droids were held to be sold to buyers who want to buy from the Jawas.

R2 was rebooted and now activated as it looked around the area; all but messy wires, circuits and junk from broken, dismantled or deactivated droids. "R2-D2! There you are. I never thought we'd end up in here". C3PO said as he saw R2 and reunited together.

The sun starts to set in the distance as Madoka and Sayaka are now on a flat sandy ground. They start to get worried and think that they'll be stranded on this dimension for life; or worse; for eternity. Having mixed thoughts that maybe Kyubey brought them here for a purpose; probably to suffer by dying under the burning heat of the sun and the low temperature of the planet.

But their eyes light up as they stumbled across an odd looking Egyptian-built house just 50 meters from their distance; the Lars' Homestead. The home of (formerly Anakin Skywalker), Luke Skywalker, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru? I'm home." the young blonde boy in white robes and farmboy looking getup greeted as he arrived home at the Homestead.


	6. Episode 5 - Meet Luke Skywalker (Part 1)

Episode 5 - Madoka and Sayaka meets Luke Skywalker (Part 1)

Madoka and Sayaka couldn't believe their eyes; they finally found shelter and people living inside the concrete structure. After Luke Skywalker entered, the two young girls tailed him without being noticed, no noise to prevent being spotted by anyone near the house.

"Huh." Sayaka muttered. "I guess there are people in this world." Madoka giggled and jokingly says, "Well, duh. If there aren't any people or any person like us here, what kind of weird or sick world we've gone into, nothing but just sand or the sun?"

Sayaka laughed with Madoka. "Yeah, you're right, Madoka. I'm just kidding~"

"Silly Sayaka-chan."

Then they moved closer to the Homestead, but still keeping a low-profile to avoid suspicion and spotted by the home owners. They took a small peek from the large circular rim of the Homestead as Luke walks down the stairs heading to the dining room to join with Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen for dinner.

Sayaka and Madoka beamed for hope, and thinking that they will ask for help when the next day comes as the sun begins to set in the skies. A hint of red, yellow and orange hint fills the sky as they noticed Luke exits the Homestead, walked further inches away from the Homestead and gazes at the two binary suns on the sky.

Luke's gaze is somewhat worried, but filled with hope that soon he wants to leave this deserted place because his former friends joined the Rebellion army to fight for the Republic against the Imperial Forces while he is stuck with his aunt and uncle doing all the farm work on Tatooine. Someday, he will leave one day to a live and fight for himself.

The starry night comes and Luke is already asleep inside his bedroom under the ground floor of the Homestead; the small hut next to the circular rim.

Luckily, Sayaka and Madoka slept inside Luke's X-34 Landspeeder and left his poncho behind so they used it to cover themselves like a blanket to keep them warm. The Landspeeder is somewhat uncomfortable but they managed to find their spots to sleep on for the night.

"Sayaka-chan.. when do you think we'll be back to Mitakihara?" Madoka asked, her voice feels tired, sad and raspy.

"I don't know.. but if this isn't real, we might as well wake up and think that this is all a dream." Sayaka answered and reassured Madoka with her determined voice.

"But.. but.."

"No buts. Everything is going to be alright."

"Alright. I trust you."

"That's the spirit!"

Madoka fell asleep as Sayaka gazed upon the stars on the starry night; thinking to herself that 'what if this is a dream?' or 'what if this is real or we're stuck forever in this universe?'. Questions are forming and running inside her head and she tried to make her sleep as she tries to think through the bottom of this.

**_The Next Day..._**

The sun is up, the skies are clear and blue and everything else is hot and bright for the next day.

Luke Skywalker woke up as soon as Uncle Owen called him over that the Sandcrawler stopped in front of the Lars' Homestead and started the "Droids for Sale" bargain.

"Luke! Luke, come over here. The Jawas stopped by and they brought in some droids for us." Uncle Owen boomed.

"Alright! I'm coming.." Luke answered back nicely as he walked along with his uncle towards the Sandcrawler as the Jawas prepared the different types and kinds of protocol and astromech droids in line to be sold to the Skywalkers. C3PO and R2-D2 are amongst one of the droids too.

"And Luke, tell Uncle and see if you can pick one that can translate into Bocce." Aunt Beru reminded him as he exited the hut.

Uncle Owen talked to the Jawa chief to negotiate something and let them feel free to browse and inspect every droid for their functionality and needs.

After a few seconds, Uncle Owen approached closer to C3PO as it caught his eye due to his chrome golden paint job all over his body (except the silver leg). He's still dusty, dirty, sandy and grimy after he crashed onto the planet with R2 and the familiar blue haired girl Sayaka Miki, then he noticed the old-aged adult man as he approached to the golden droid.

"I have no need from a protocol droid." Uncle Owen says in a rude distasteful voice.

"Of course you haven't, sir. Not in an environment such as this. That is why I have been programmed-" C3PO retorted as Uncle Owen stopped his sentence.

"What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators." Uncle Owen responded. "Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters, very similar to your vaporators in most respects." C3PO explained and responded back nicely and clearly.

"Can you speak Bocce?" Owen asked.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language to me-" C3PO responded again as Owen cuts him off again.

"Yeah, all right. Shut up. I'll take this one." Uncle Owen chose C3PO for the purchase and now sold to them. "Luke! Take these two to the garage, will you? I want them cleaned before dinner." Owen called out for Luke and instructed his chores to his nephew.

"But I was going to the Tosche Station to pick up some power converters." Luke whined.

"You can waste time with you friends when your chores are done." Uncle Owen answered. "Now come on. Get to it."

Luke calls in for C3PO and R5-D4 to come along with him and leads the droids to the garage.

R5-D4 beeps and starts to malfunction until it stops, and an explosion occurred on the red astromech droid as it stops to a halt and froze in place.

"Uncle Owen!" Luke called out for his uncle.

"Yes?"

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look."

"What are you trying to push on us?"

R2-D2 beeped to get their attention.

C3PO suggested to Luke and Owen that they should replace the red droid with R2-D2, "Excuse me sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain."

Luke smiled at the golden droid then turned to his uncle. "Uncle Owen, what about that one?" As he glared at R2-D2.

"What about that blue one?" Uncle Owen asked one of the Jawas, and they nodded and answered in the traditonal Jawa voice. "We'll take that one. Take this away."

"You'll be pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I worked with him before. Here he comes." C3PO said as R2-D2 deployed his third leg to follow and roll over to Luke, C3PO and Uncle Owen.

C3PO and R2-D2 now reside at the Lars' Homestead with the Skywalkers.

"Thank the maker!" C3PO relieved.

Sometime later, the droids had a small chit-chat with introductions and why they were sent here on the planet. They here for a reason as R2-D2 beeped about his mission on sending a holographic message to former Obi-Wan Kenobi; the one who sent Luke to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru when he was still a little baby after the creation of Darth Vader, after the duel between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar, burnt and left him for dead until he was found by Sheev Palpatine, known as Emperor Palpatine and sent Anakin to the repair bay to be rebuilt as Darth Vader.

Later, after R2 was cleaned up, he started to show the recording sent by Princess Leia, but the hologram and message was only short due to the escape pod crash when he, C3PO and Sayaka Miki crashed on the planet.

_"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope."_

_"Help m-me, O-Obi Wan.. Kenobi.. You're our only h-hope.."_

The audio and hologram of the Princess herself is distorted and repeating constantly as Luke sat down on the floor after a fail attempt to fix R2 and was stunned to see the young, beautiful Princess in the recording message.

"Who.. is she? She looks.. beautiful." Luke said.

"Ah, maybe it's that thing he told me about when he said he was on his mission to deliver this message to Obi-Wan Kenobi." C3PO explained to Luke about R2's objective is to send the message and the Death Star plans to Obi-Wan; known as Ben Kenobi as a fake name to keep a low-profile.

"You mean 'Old Ben'? I know who he is and he might help.." Luke explained. "Play that recording again, will ya?"

"(No. This message is private and only for Obi-Wan Kenobi." R2 beeped and refused.

"Oh come on.." Luke complained as the droid refused his request to replay the message. "I'm sorry sir, but the message is exclusively for sir Obi-Wan. The problem is that one of his circuits was damaged when we got here." C3PO reassured.

"Luke! Dinner is ready!" Aunt Beru called out for Luke.

"Coming, Aunt Beru!" Luke responded back. "Oh great.. dinner time is here." Luke handed the screwdriver to C3PO as he got off from the washing station and he exited the garage and joined Owen and Beru for dinner.

Time passed again after a conversation ended with Luke, Beru and Owen on their supper, he quickly hopped onto his X-34 Landspeeder and drove quickly on his way to the Tosche Station to join his friends _and his power converters._

Along the ride, he noticed something on his brown poncho on his left passenger side of the speeder; what seems to be two human looking figures hiding and covered inside under his poncho.

"Huh.. That's strange.." Luke confusedly noticed as he almost reached his destination.

**Editor's Note: Finn here again with another chapter! Woo hoo! I guess I'll put in the "Droids for Sale" scene to make this chapter not boring and such and not making the chapter short. But hey, props to accuracy as close from the movie; so credits to that one. Anywho, see y'all next chapter. Peace out.**


	7. Episode 6 - Meet Luke S (Part 2)

Episode 6 - Madoka and Sayaka meets Luke Skywalker (Part 2)

Upon having fun with Biggs, Fixer and etc. at the station, Luke picked up some power converters and went back home. From his early curiosity when he noticed something under his brown poncho. He heard breathing as the poncho moved ever so slightly that there _is_ an actual human being underneath.

He reached his hand out to grab the poncho from the passenger side and he pulled it out from the speeder, reveals two young girls in their school uniforms; one with short blue hair and one with pink hair w/ ponytails and red ribbons.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Luke was shocked and asked the two girls nicely.

"W-Wait! We can explain.." Madoka exclaimed while Sayaka hugs her for protection. "Yes, we can explain. But please, help us." Sayaka begged for help.

"I don't know who you are, and what you two are doing in my speeder, I need you two to stay away from me." Luke rudely scolds the two to go away from his sight as he folds and ruffles his poncho neatly.

"N-No please.. we're.. lost." Both of them said in tandem.

"L-Lost..?" Luke beamed and realized his selfish response. "Oh, I'm sorry.. It's just that, I had a rough day and I just came back from my friends and all, so.." and said in an embarrassed tone. "I apologize.."

"It's okay.. We understand that you have a rough day, mister.." Madoka reassured Luke. "Yeah. With a rough day, just relax and calm down for a while, ya know?" Sayaka added.

"You two are alright." Luke smiled as he placed his poncho back on the driver side of the Landspeeder. "Tell me, who are you two? What are your names?" Luke kindly asked.

"My name is Sayaka. Sayaka Miki. And this is my best friend; Madoka." Sayaka introduced herself and Madoka to Luke. "My name is Madoka. Madoka Kaname."

"S-Sayaka? and.. M-Madoka?" Luke tried his best to pronounce their names but never heard of anything like it in his life ever. "Those are some strange names I never heard of.. don't get me wrong! It's just that.. it's like a different language for me." Luke honestly answered.

"I understand, mister. Sometimes others will interpret our names in a weird language or something; but where we came from, it's actually Japanese!" Sayaka explained.

"J-Jap.. Jap-an-ese?" Luke confusedly tried to pronounce it again. "I.. don't know what that language is."

"I see.." Sayaka sighed.

"Oh, it's absolutely a language from our homeworld; planet Earth." Madoka said.

"Planet E-Earth..? I never heard of that planet before, but others say that it's a nice place.. and others say that it's like a living paradise.." Luke boomed at Madoka's words when she mentioned an unmentioned planet far away from where Luke lives now.

They had a decent conversation as Madoka and Sayaka asked Luke to stay over at the Homestead, at the garage rather, to sleep.

"Trust me, it's messy but it feels like home." Luke politely offers.

"It's alright.. we can handle it." Sayaka nicely accepts the offer. Madoka noticed the familiar droid that Sayaka was with her yesterday on the deserted land; R2-D2 right next to C3PO. Both of them are deactivated into sleep mode. "Wait, isn't that the robot Sayaka was with her yesterday?" Madoka noticed R2-D2 as she pointed her index finger to him.

"Oh, familiar with an R2 unit? He's an astromech droid right next to C3PO." Luke answered clearly to Madoka while he prepares for the two young girls to sleep on. "C3PO is the golden droid there.. we got both of them from the Jawas eariler during their droid bargain."

"R2 unit?" Madoka said confusedly.

"C3PO? Okay, this is definitely the future." Sayaka said confusedly as well.

Luke chuckled as he's done preparing beds for the two young girls to sleep on and stay for the night. "Alright, it's ready. It's not much, but I'm sure you two will stay comfortable here. Make yourself at home, girls."

The two girls walked to the next section of the garage and noticed the two beds for each of them; neatly prepared with a blanket and pillow. "Aww, thanks for your hospitality, mister.. uh.." Sayaka thanked Luke as she tries to ask for his name. "What's your name, mister?"

"Luke. Luke Skywalker. It's nice to meet you, Sayaka and Madoka." Luke introduced himself and greeted the two girls nicely.

"Oh.. it's a nice name, Luke. Thanks for your hospitality." Sayaka thanked him properly.

"Anytime."

Luke went off from the garage, and before he exited, "Oh, um, keep yourselves cozy there. My uncle and aunt needs me for something. I'll see you two later!" then he left the two as he joined for dinner at the dining table.

_**Meanwhile, in outer space, out of nowhere**_

The Death Star floats and rides into space slowly through the starry space. Imperial Stormtroopers, officers, generals and other are going bout their business in the space station.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader entered the detention center followed by a couple of Stormtroopers and along with his partner, Grand Moff Tarkin. Upon entering the unlocked doorway of Cell No. 2166, one of Madoka's friends have been held captive as a prisoner inside the cell; wrists handcuffed as Vader noticed the damage marks that the red haired ponytail girl with a red ribbon, wearing a cyan jacket, blue short shorts and brown boots, made on the walls which appears to be slash and stab marks of a sharp tipped spear.

Kyouko Sakura spoke up for herself, "So, you came back for me again, huh?" in a cocky attitude tone.

"Don't be full of yourself, young lady. We came back to make sure you don't run away from us. Now, damages aside that you've done in order to escape from me, I suggest you should tell us where are the Soul Gems?" Darth Vader intimidates Kyouko.

Soul Gems are the essential part of the magical girls; where the user grants any wish with the Incubator to an agreement on signing a contract to become a magical girl for eternity; thus their souls will be transported to a gem holder in which the magical girls should be aware and keep track of, especially from a 10 meter distance until the user becomes unconscious and leading to their death.

However, in this universe, by the strange unknown powers of the Force helps sustain Force users to stay alive as long as they can, but equivalent to that of a magical girl's Soul Gem.

"Puh-lease. Even if still have mine, I won't give in my soul for you." Kyouko responded.

"You made a big mistake, young girl." Tarkin retorted as he landed a hard punch on the girl's cheek. Kyouko took the hit, but felt nothing but pain from the punch landed on her cheek.

"We don't have time for this. Vader, let's go. We'll deal with her later. We should be heading to the meeting for the plans." Tarkin informed Vader for the meeting.

Darth Vader and Tarkin left the cell, followed by the Stormtroopers, they exited the cell and headed back to their posts as the Death Star Officers closed Kyouko's cell and left her quiet.

**Editor's Note: What a shocker, huh? Madoka and Sayaka aren't the only ones stranded in this universe, but there are hints that Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi and Kyouko Sakura are in the Star Wars universe in this story. Stay tuned!**


	8. Episode 7 - Meet the Former Master

Episode 7 - Meet the Former Master

**_Back in Tatooine..._**

The next day, Luke, Sayaka, Madoka, C3PO and R2-D2 went on their journey on finding their long lost friend (or acquaintance rather), former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi; which now goes by the name of Ben Kenobi. The former Jedi Master and Clone Commander from the old Republic where he used to fight along with his former apprentice-turned dark side user Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. He had to stay on planet Tatooine to make sure that Luke is safe from any danger or sign of any Imperial Forces coming after Anakin's offspring right after Padme Amidala died after giving birth to Luke and Leia, upon the creation and birth of Darth Vader in repairs.

Luke stopped his Landspeeder in the middle of nowhere, somewhere on the rocky platforms and mountain peeks of the sandy wasteland as R2-D2 looked around to find Obi-Wan (Ben). Madoka and Sayaka remained seated on the passenger side due to their small size and structure, whilst having a conversation with C3PO.

"So, that's how you pronounce and speak this.. Ja-pan-ese language?" C3PO tried his best to pronounce but Madoka corrected him, "You got it, but it's Japanese. A whole name itself."

"Japanese.. Alright, I understand now, miss Madoka." C3PO replied. "You're welcome, uh.. C3PO." Madoka smiled as they made a new friend.

Not long after they made introductions back at Luke's garage when C3PO was enlightened by Sayaka and Madoka's side of their story on 'how did they got into this universe?'.

"So, is there a possibility that we can get out of there?" Sayaka asked the protocol droid.

"I believe so, it is a possibility to get out of this planet. But if you're going outside the galaxy to where you two come from, it might be a difficult task to do so but it might be risky." C3PO answered and warned. "The only way out of here will be the 'Outer Rim'."

"The 'Outer Rim'? I never heard of that before. Not even in our Science class." Sayaka said as Madoka agreed with a nod. "But I wish the best of luck to you two on getting back to where you came from."

Suddenly, Luke returned back to the Landspeeder as they noticed that R2 wasn't with him. "Sorry to break into your conversation and all but, R2 has gone missing."

Sayaka and Madoka hopped off the Landspeeder, completely shocked and surprised from what Luke said. "WHAT?! Then, let's go find him."

However, Luke stopped Sayaka and suggests, "You stay here, I'll look for R2. Stay with Madoka and 3PO." Luke refused her offer to help find R2 but worried about their safety as he grabbed his long laser rifle from the side of the speeder. Sayaka remained quiet until Madoka held her hand and reassures that Luke will be fine as they don't get in his way when any sign of danger comes.

Luke tips his bucket hat off to see a better view, while armed with the long rifle as he investigated and looked around the corner, looking for R2. The area was quiet, the ambiance is too quiet, barely any footsteps or anything will jump right out towards them.

But suddenly, a Tusken Raider jumpscared Luke as he attempts to shoot the Tusken Raider with the rifle, but unfortunately as the Tusken Raider landed a hit on the barrel of the rifle, broken off and Luke tried to defend himself, but it went unlucky as he was helplessly ambushed with a few backups of the raider's fellow Sandpeople, leaving Luke knocked out unconscious onto the rocky, sandy ground.

Just then, Sayaka transformed into her magical form and summoned with her signature cutlass type swords and dashes into battle against the Sandpeople that attacked Luke, killing them off one by one as they were being killed off slash-by-slash from Sayaka's razor sharp blades.

The raiders are now dead. Sayaka went over to the unconscious Luke and checked his pulse; he's still breathing but still knocked out from the Tusken Raider's hit. Later, a brown cloaked figure from the distance noticed the speeder, the two droids, the young blonde boy and two unfamiliar looking young girls. And he noticed the corpses of the Sandpeople that attacked Luke earlier was the blue haired girl's responsibility, but to his perspective, she was concerned and worried that she protected Luke with all her might against those rabid raiders.

The cloaked figure approached to them, but the attention was turned to R2 when he was hiding inside a small cave in his size, away from the Sandpeople. The cloaked figure turned his head to the astromech droid, pulled it's hood off revealing an old-aged man which appears to be Ben Kenobi/Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hello there." Ben greeted. R2 beeped in panic and thought that something will kidnap him or attack him. "Don't be afraid, little friend. There's nothing to worry about." Ben said as he gently called out for R2 to come out. The astromech droid rolled carefully, approaching closer to the old Jedi Master.

Ben smiled after the droid approached to them, then turned his attention to the two young girls who were trying to comfort Luke who was still lying flat on the ground. "I see that you did your best to protect him, so I must thank you for that."

"Oh, um, it's a pleasure, sir." Sayaka was flustered and bowed in respect at Ben Kenobi. The old man approached Luke and reached out his right arm, placed his hand on his forehead and closes his eyes.

Sayaka transformed back into her normal form as she only watched Ben "healing" Luke as he moved his hand away from the blonde boy's forehead. Luke woke up and placed his hand on the back on his head as he felt pain after what happened to him.

"What happened..?" Luke asked as he got up from the spot he lied on. "You were lucky that you survived that from the Sandpeople. If not, you'll be gone for good." Ben said in a wise mannered voice. "So, Luke, what brings you here in a place like this?"

Luke responded as R2 moved next to his side. "Well, this little droid. He's looking for someone he knows. Um, he appears to be looking for someone named an 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. Do you have any idea where you think he is?"

Ben stopped for a moment as he heard Luke called out his former name and remembered his memories when he was named as Obi-Wan Kenobi in a long, long time.

"'Obi-Wan Kenobi'.. 'Obi-Wan'.. now that's a name I never heard of in a long, long time." Ben beamed as he still reminisce his old name. "Well, do you know him?" Luke asked him again.

"Well, of course I know him. He's me. I've been known by the name of 'Obi-Wan' ever since you were born." Ben Kenobi replied as he remembered his moment where Anakin's wife Padme was giving birth to the newborn Luke and Leia right after her death during the Old Republic and the creation of Darth Vader after his lightsaber duel against Anakin who turned to the dark side in Mustafar.

"Oh, then, I guess this droid truly belongs to you." Luke implied as R2 faced his direction to Ben Kenobi and tried to remember him due how old Ben is. R2 beeped in excitement as he reunited with his former owner. "Well, I'm glad he still remembers me given to how old I am." Ben said to R2, and turned his attention to the two young girls. "And you two, I never seen anyone in my life like you before, do you come from somewhere that I don't know about?" Ben asked.

"Um, we came from a faraway planet. Far, far away from here exactly, sir." Madoka answered nicely at the old man's question.

"I see.. well, welcome to the galaxy far, far away from where you came from. Tell me, what are your names?" Ben asked again after his short greeting to the young girls.

"My name is Sayaka. Sayaka Miki."

"And my name is Madoka. Madoka Kaname."

Ben nodded his head in response as he never heard names like that in a different language of some kind, but he understood how he will pronounce and call them. "Nice to meet you, S-Sayaka and.. M-Madoka. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." the old man introduced himself.

Then a sudden echoing scream of a Tusken Raider can be heard from a faraway distance that alerted the group.

"We'll talk later. For now, we must seek indoor shelter before any more trouble from the Sandpeople will cause upon us." Ben called out the group as they boarded and cramped into the Landspeeder as they drove off to Ben's hut.

**Editor's Note: Hello! Back again with another chapter. Now, before moving onto the next chapter, I just wanted to say that I will do my absolute best to make more chapters for this story as quick as possible (thanks, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos). Please, hold your horses; I know you wanted to expect more into this story so please wait patiently as I try to update more chapters in the future when I have the time to do so. Hope you all understand. Finn here signing out and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out.**


	9. Episode 8 - The Adventure Begins

Episode 8 - The Adventure Begins

**_At the Death Star_****_..._**

On board the gigantic space station, a small feminine figure in a black cloak and hood lurks around the shadows along with a Rogue Stormtrooper as an assistant whilst looking over the section over the wall they're hiding.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." the Rogue Stormtrooper asks the young girl under the cloak and hood. The Rogue Stormtrooper's ID was TK-135. He was only a young rookie that passed the academy, and joined the Imperial Forces only to seek freedom for himself after a tragic childhood when his family died over an issue that happened between him and his parents until the Imperial Forces went into siege and battle to those corrupted criminals **(Editor's Note: Yes, this is my W.I.P Star Wars OC that I'm working on. And no, I might not gonna make a separate story for this one either. Sorry)**.

"Do you want freedom and escape, buckethead? Now, quit it. Time will tell if you want us to get out of this place." The hooded girl responded in a tough tone voice. She tried to speak internally with the voices in their minds and see if she can try to communicate with the magical girls that are nearby on the Death Star. Weirdly enough, Kyouko Sakura was the only one who can hear this voice since she was imprisoned, while the other is left unknown.

Once the coast is clear when Stormtroopers, Imperial droids and officers passed by, the cloaked young girl activated her power and what she did is froze time, except herself and TK-135.

_"Time Stop? That's weird, but cool!"_ TK-135 thought to himself.

The cloaked figure dashed in to kill the troopers and officers that were around the area using an E-11 Blaster; a flashback when she was held captive as prisoner before she can escape and met the TK-135 at one point, but that will be a good story for another time.

After the area is cleared, time resumes and they approached to the elevator.

"How'd you do that?" TK-135 asked.

"That won't be necessary. Your question to my power is none of your concern." The cloaked figure answered.

"Oh. I see. Then I won't even try or bother to ask you about it." TK-135 corrected himself.

**_Back in Tatooine, in Obi-Wan's Hut_**

Luke, Obi-Wan, C3PO, RD-D2, Sayaka and Madoka arrived safely to a hut that Ben (Obi-Wan) took refuge when he was protecting and look after Luke on Tatooine. Luke repaired C3PO's left arm while having a conversation with Ben Kenobi, alongside Sayaka and Madoka where they also talked and explained about their names and their "Japanese" language through culture, origin and stories. They were marveled by the idea, until Obi-Wan brought the subject up about the how he and Anakin fought in the Clone Wars.

"No, my father didn't fight in the Clone Wars. He was a navigator on a space freighter." Luke said as he's astonished to hear that Anakin was a pilot back in his early days as a child to a Jedi Apprentice and not-so-Master.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals; he felt he should've stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. " Obi-Wan added. "I understand that you've become quite a good pilot yourself."

"And he was a good friend."

"I wish I've known him." Luke said that in a slightly sad tone, hoping that he will meet his true father one day.

Ben simply nodded, until one thought came to his mind. "Actually, that reminds me something.." as he said when he stood up from his seat.

Sayaka and Madoka perked her heads and Sayaka asked, "What is it, sir Kenobi?"

Ben walked over to a dusty chest, and to response for Sayaka's question; "It's something that Luke may wanted to have it for a long time when he's old enough. But his uncle wouldn't allow. They say that I'm "an old damned fooled crusader" like his father was." grabbed to what appears to be an odd looking flashlight with seven black T-Grips on the bottom, a box for an activator switch on the middle, a red button and a glass bubble near the head, along with a bunny-ear shaped emitter.

Ben then gave the Jedi's weapon to Luke as he stood up as well. "What is it?" Luke asked.

"Your father's lightsaber." Ben answered wisely as Luke ignited his father's lightsaber; out comes a beautiful arctic-like cyan blue laser blade that extends out 12 inches long like a sword's blade. "It is a weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster; an elegant weapon for a more, civilized age." Ben explained as Luke did some small swings as he felt the weight of the lightsaber hilt; perfectly balanced and weighted for a close saber-to-saber combat.

Sayaka and Madoka was marveled over to the surprisingly futuristic weapon that Ben called "a lightsaber".

Ben explained again, "For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice to the Old Republic... before the dark times... before the Empire."

Luke listened to Ben's history of the Old Republic, the Jedi Knights and the Empire, as he asked him one question that feared Ben; "How did my father die?"

Madoka was shocked to hear Luke's question, so she and Sayaka kept listening.

Ben was traumatized after the events that happened to him; the duel against Anakin Skywalker; now Darth Vader under the hands of Sheev Palpatine, while fighting against Jedi Master Yoda, Anakin was defeated after Obi-Wan decapitated his former apprentice's limbs off (except his cybernetic right arm and hand) in Mustafar, left him for dead, rescued Padme and took her to a medical center where her newborn babies are ready. However, not nothing that he was also responsible and led the creation of Darth Vader under Palpatine and Order 66.

"A young Jedi named 'Darth Vader', who was a pupil of mine until he turned into evil. Helped the Empire to hunt down and destroyed the Jedi Knights." Ben answered wisely, still keeping his calm and cool.

_"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground."_

"He betrayed and murdered your father. And

_"You underestimate my power."_

_"Don't try it."_

Luke was shocked, as Ben added, "And now the Jedi are all but extinct."

_"You were the chosen one! You said that you were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them!"_

Sayaka and Madoka bowed their heads as they paid their respects for both Luke and Ben.

_"I hate you!"_

_"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."_

Ben looked at the floor, until Luke turned his direction to both of the young girls, then to Ben.

"Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"'The Force'?" Luke asked. Sayaka and Madoka perked their heads again as they heard Luke's question.

"Tell us about 'The Force', sir." Sayaka asked. "Me too! We wanna know." Madoka asked too.

"Alright, alright." Ben said. "'The Force' is what gives the Jedi their powers; it's an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us, penetrates us, and it binds it together."

Luke, Sayaka and Madoka was astonished as they nodded in tandem. Suddenly, R2-D2 beeped to get Ben's attention about the message transmission that Princess Leia sent for him; the message that Luke only listened the end portion of the message. So then he stood up and approached the stubby little droid, gave gentle pats on the head and said, "Now, we can see to figure out who you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

R2 loaded the whole message from his camera lenses and shows a little, blue hologram of the Princess from the escape ship earlier.

_"General Kenobi. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

Message ends when the Princess bends over to the droid, stops the recording until the Imperial Squadron was on pursuit during the Rebel's escape.

Sayaka, Madoka and Luke: ...

Ben stared at the table for a minute, then he turns his direction to Luke, "You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

Luke was surprised to hear what Ben said, convincing him to become a Jedi Master under his training while on their way to Alderaan to fight against the Empire.

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan, I've gotta get *home*, it's late, I'm in for it as it is!" Luke refused as he stood up, his father's lightsaber still on hand, heads towards the stairs leading to the exit.

"Luke, come on. I know it's hard for you to stay behind, but this is your chance!" Sayaka supported.

"The girl is right. I need your help, Luke. She (Princess Leia) needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Ben begged.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka but, this has nothing to do with you. You can come along with old Ben if you wanted to," Luke said, then he turns his direction to Ben. "Look, I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire; I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now... It's all such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking." Ben reminded to Luke. "Oh, right.. How am I gonna explain this.."

"Wait, his uncle doesn't allow him to leave? He's all grown up, now." Sayaka said. Luke just simply nodded his head in disappointment. He wished to leave Tatooine so he can join his friends once again; have fun and also fight for the Rebellion against the Empire, for the Republic.

"Learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like your father." Ben convinced Luke, so he agreed as he exited the small house, followed by Ben, R2-D2, C3PO (which is reactivated by Madoka), Sayaka and Madoka last.

Their journey has begun.

**Editor's Note: Been busy during the first few days of school, and never got the time to post a chapter, but here it is! Thank you for waiting. And please; wait patiently till more chapters are coming closer in this story. I really appreciate the wait. Till next chapter!**


	10. Episode 9 - Skywalker's Loss

Episode 9 - Skywalker's Loss

**_Meanwhile..._**

The Devastator has docked at the Death Star, a gargantuan space station resembling a small moon. Vader rendezvous with Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, the high ranking governor of the Imperial Outland Regions, and they enter a conference room where they meet the station's Command Triumvirate leaders in a high level conference: Admiral Antonio Motti, High General Cassio Tagge, and Chief Officer Mordramin Bast among other Imperial officers.

"Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable." Commander Tagge speaks. "The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

Admiral Motti bitterly twists nervously in his chair. "Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander. Not to this battle station!"

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..."

Suddenly, Motti's speech was cut when Grand Moff Tarkin, enters the conference room followed by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. All of the generals stand up from their seats and bow before Tarkin takes his place at the head of the table. Vader stands behind him.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us." Tarkin speaks in triumph. "I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

Tagge shouts at Tarkin's sentence, "That's impossible! How will the Empire maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station." Tarkin explained to Tagge's query.

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this battle station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Tagge asked a question regarding the Death Star plans, wound up soon to be delivered to their enemies.

Vader reassured, "The plans you refer to, will soon to be back in our hands."

Then, Motti's straightforwardly suggests, "Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. We should use it!"

Vader heard the admiral's reckless suggestion, not only that they have the most powerful station in the galaxy, upon destroying millions and planets that support the Rebellion in their aid, but they shouldn't order a direct use of the station recklessly without a plan.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." Vader reclaimed Motti's careless suggestion as he turned his direction at the Admiral.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up to the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..." Motti mocks Vader about the Force, the ancient Jedi powers, until Vader suddenly force choked Motti out of nowhere.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Vader said.

Motti: ...

Tarkin noticed Darth Vader choking the Admiral, as he steps in to stop this foolishness of an argument. "Enough of this. Lord Vader, release him!"

"As you wish." then Vader released his grasp at Admiral Motti, which he is now breathing heavily after being choked by the Lord of the Sith.

"This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel Fortress by this time the station is operational. We will crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

Outside the conference room's doorway, Homura Akemi stands by and senses the commanders and admirals in the conference room as she sticked her ear against room and heard their conversation. Homura is not only disguised under a black Jedi/Sith-like robe, but also wearing her magical girl getup; the standard Japanese high school uniform, white uniform top, black-purplish collar, black-purplish tinted skirt, accompanied by her black stockings with purple diamond patterns going up from her thigh to her ankles, and high heeled shoes.

"They're trying to plan to kill their enemies? No matter. I might aid them into battle and seek the answers I'm looking for." Homura muttered to herself as TK-135 stands by naturally as he kept on the look out for any officers or troopers passing by without getting Homura spotted. "You, do you know that this is going to happen?" Homura asked the Stormtrooper furiously.

"Technically yes. But we don't know the next move to.." TK-135 answered, but his sentence was cut by Homura when she moved him aside and ran to a hiding spot as the commanders, admirals, officers, Tarkin and Vader exited the conference room and made their way to the Detention Center to interrogate Princess Leia. "Wait!"

Homura and TK-135 peeked their heads up a little as they watched them leave the room. "Where on earth are they going?" Homura said, then noticed her purple Soul Gem on her left hand starting to flash in seconds, then she suddenly felt the presence of Kyouko Sakura nearby in the Death Star.

"This presence.. it's familiar." Homura said in a whispery voice, then she realized, "Kyouko.."

TK-135 heard his friend's voice as he heard an unfamiliar name. "Who?"

"Kyouko Sakura. She's around here somewhere. I don't know why she's here in the first place, but I thought I was the only one." Homura triumphantly explains as she stood up, activates her time stop magic using the Time Warp Shield on her left arm to stop time, except her and the Stormtrooper. "Come on. We don't have much time."

"Yes, ma'am!" TK-135 responds as he and Homura make their way to the Detention Center to rescue the imprisoned Kyouko.

_**Back on Tatooine...**_

Madoka and the gang are on their way going back home to the Lars' Homestead first to ask permission from Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru before departing to Alderaan under Ben Kenobi's supervision, then off to the Mos Eisley Spaceport. However, the Landspeeder stopped before what seems to be the Jawas' Sandcrawler that Luke and Owen bought C3PO and R2-D2 yesterday, but noticed the smothering rubble and scattered corpses of the Jawas.

"What in the.." Sayaka was shocked to see what they've seen in their own eyes.

"Who are these people.. and why are they dead..?" Madoka was surprised to see dead corpses right in front of their eyes.

"These were Jawas. Operating this big transportation machine you see before you, is the Sandcrawler. They tend to keep scrap metal, parts or even droids to scavenge." Ben answered and explained to the two confused young girls as they approached and looked at the dead corpses.

"Yup, it looks like the Sandpeople did this, all right." Luke claimed. "Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just.. I never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

Ben crouches on the sand, looking and studying the tracks on the sandy ground. "They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers." Ben corrected Luke's wrong claim as he noticed the difference of the Bantha tracks on the ground that were horizontally parallel.

Luke investigated the interior of the crawler and exited as he noticed the same Jawas that they sold the protocol and astromech droid to him and Owen. "These are the same Jawas that sold us Threepio and Artoo."

Sayaka and Madoka was more surprised to hear Luke's sentence. "How can this be possible? This is getting out of hand and strange at the moment. Why would they do such a thing?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, aren't there people who sticks their businesses' into others' noses?" Sayaka metaphorically says as Luke turned his direction to her.

"Well, I'm not sure of that one, because this is just.. weird." Luke replied.

Ben also noticed the blast marks on the crawler, as it looks more different and more accurate than a Tusken Raider can shoot at point blank. "And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise."

"S-Stormtroopers..?" Sayaka said in a confused voice. "What are those kinds of.. people?" Madoka blatantly asked.

"Those are types of soldiers that serve under the control of the Empire; making up numbers under the ranks to help the Empire to hunt down the Republic and enslave." Ben answered.

Luke looked at the two droids at the speeder, inspecting the corpses as he pieced the two and two together in his thoughts. "If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them... home!" Luke figured it out until his last word in his sentence realized that he reached the point of a horrible realization that maybe Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru will get slaughtered by the Imperial troops. He quickly ran to his speeder as Sayaka catches up to him, hops onto the passenger side of the speeder and said, "I'm coming with you. Nobody hurts my friends along with their family." Sayaka said as she already transformed into her magical girl form; the traditional heroic and loyal styled setup donning the long white cape with golden lining on her collar, shoulders and bit of her chest exposed followed by her ruffled undershirt that is part of the blue chestplate, blue straps and arms with white and gold gloves, and wearing white high thigh socks with blue straps accompanied with cyan boots with golden accents on the upper boot cuffs.

"Luke, Sayaka, wait!" Madoka shouted after the two. "Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Ben called out to the trio.

Madoka also transformed into her magical girl form; the traditional cutesy anime magical girl dress; with the pink and yellow contrast on some spots, her pink Soul Gem above her chest aligned to her shoulder bones, two big red ribbons on her twin ponytails, wearing pink-white grilly gloves, high thigh socks and red pair of high heeled Mary Jane shoes accompanied with red frilly bows on her ankles.

Luke noticed Sayaka and Madoka as he quickly started the speeder and sped off the scene and headed straight back to the Lars' Homestead, to make sure that Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are safe.

"Those _monsters_..." -Sayaka

"They will _pay_." -Madoka

Soon after, as they arrive at the Lars' Homestead, a burning smoke appears at the homestead as Luke, Madoka and Sayaka jumps off the speeder and noticed the scene. Madoka is armed ready with her natural and iconic wooden staff with a pink rose on top of it, while Sayaka is armed with one sword, griping the hilt with two hands; one on the main hilt while the other almost at the end of the pommel.

"Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!" The three stumbles in a daze when Luke looks for his aunt and uncle. However, Luke stops in his tracks and his eyes were shock as he saw something he'd never seen before; Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru died in their smothering remains as both burnt skeletons near the entryway and staircase of the shed. He is stunned and has no words to speak. His hate replaces fear, and a new resolve comes over him in his mind.

Madoka and Sayaka noticed the remains, and turned their direction to Luke as Madoka's teary eyed face tries to comfort him, "There's nothing you could've done, Luke.. It's not your fault."

Luke turned his direction as he let out a tear from his eye, but he is not alone as long as he have Ben, the young girls right before him, and the two droids sticking by his side. "You're right. Thank you, you two."

The young boy kneels down and hugged the two, Sayaka and Madoka returned the favor by giving him a hug back as a sign that he will be safe no matter what, no matter where they go, or whenever they go, they will stick to each other by their side till the end of time.

Without any words, the three hopped back into the Landspeeder and raced back to return where Ben, C3PO and R2-D2 were.

**Author's Note: Ah, forgot to post an update on this chapter because I was busy as heck with a lot of school stuff. But whatever, here's what you've been waiting for, so I know you guys and gals are dying so hard to wait. I appreciate the wait, so apologies if I didn't make the chapter on time or daily as I said in a previous chapter. Anywho, thanks to those who recommended me for the character's appearance; clothes, form, etc. to see how they look differently in this story. That's all for now. Finn signing off. Wait for next chapter, you cookies.**


	11. Episode 10 - A New Resolve

Episode 10 - A New Resolve

_Death Star - Emperor's Throne Room_

After a tiresome interrogation with Princess Leia Organa, Darth Vader dragged in Kyouko Sakura (donning her casual clothing; cyan hoodie, black sleeveless undershirt, short jeans and brown boots) with him, accompanied by two Stormtroopers and Imperial Royal Guards. He approached to Emperor Palpatine before him, and then he threw Kyouko onto the floor; her wrists were handcuffed so she won't transform and escape.

"Lord Vader, what do you have at this time?" Palpatine asked his apprentice in an old, low and distorted voice. His appearance was uncanny; his face was distorted and messed up; distinguishing a creepier old man's face with dark red and yellow eyes, donning his dark side Sith robes. His head covered under a huge hood that can conceal his presence and looks utterly menacing.

"My master, it seems that she resisted me to give up her own powers." Vader replied, keeping his cool under control. "However, she will be a guest right next to.." his sentence was cut mid-way when he turned his direction at a power draining capsule, only containing one female figure inside the 1st capsule.

The figure in the capsule, was none other than the senior magical girl of the Holy Quintet; Mami Tomoe (wearing the same uniforms as Sayaka and Madoka, the tradition Mitakihara High School Academy uniform). She was captured directly when she was trying to run to survive for her life during an escape in Vader's Castle in Mustafar. The alarms were set when she was spotted by Stormtroopers walking by the hallway when Mami was following a Kyubey-like figure, guiding her to the view deck floor of the castle. She tried her best to fight through her way to escape, but was later ambushed and captured at the bridge of the castle right before she almost fell into the lava and survived by landing on a convenient rocky spot for her to land on.

Now her Soul Gem was stored above her head, further away than 3.5 meters but she's in hyper sleep. "Her."

"I see.." Palpatine smirked. "I see that this young girl here tries to save her life by keeping her powers safe, but however, that little creature you told me kept explaining to me about principles of those petty girls." Palpatine was indeed having a conversation with Kyubey, but at what cost would it be for them to take her Soul Gem and their powers for? And what purpose will they do with them? "It seems that I have a plan to use their powers for good; more likely increasing the power of this battle station's firepower, or atleast we can turn them in and join us." he suggested.

"That.. might be a good plan, my Master. But we need to know why they are here in the first place, and their powers are far more powerful than I could ever imagine." Vader said.

Kyouko squirmed, "What's your idea..? Trying to kill us?"

"Yes, little girl. But we have a compromise if you join us, give in to yourself and hand over your powers." Palpatine insisted Kyouko an offer, but she refused as she spat on the Emperor's robes.

"Very well." Emperor was shocked and kept his anger and cool as he commanded the Royal Guards to send Kyouko onto the 2nd capsule, right next to Mami Tomoe. Her ring on her ring finger is extracted, and it turned into her red Soul Gem.

"Everything is going according to plan." Palpatine smiled, as he noticed Kyubey the Incubator standing by next to the capsules, watching the two female figures inside while they are in hyper sleep.

Two down, three left to go.

_Upon returning to Ben Kenobi, C3PO and R2 on Tatooine..._

The speeder returned back to Ben, Threepio and Artoo; Luke had a despair look on his face, however; Sayaka was comforting her crying best friend after the terror they saw back at the homestead when looking at Luke's dead uncle and aunt.

"Hey now, it's okay..." Sayaka patted Madoka at her back gently, reassuring that they will accompany Luke in his future adventures. Madoka looked at Luke with a stoic and brave look on her face, and felt a strange feeling inside her body.

_'Was it hope?'_ She thought to herself. _'Hope.. hope.. hope..'_

'Hope' was the first word she thought in mind; Hope, the one thing she used during the final battle against Walpurgisnacht alongside Homura Akemi, in which she did saved the world by purifying the other fallen magical girls around the world; purified them with 'hope', ending up saving them in the process before the ultimate stage of Walpurgisnacht in outer space until Madoka turned into Ultimate Madoka; and after the battle, she brought hope and peace to the universe and upon saying her farewell to Homura as she inherited herself for Madoka in a future age. Right now, it feels oddly similar after the final battle, but their next adventure has just begun in this alternate universe, far, far away from Earth.

Luke stopped the speeder when they arrived at the Jawas' Sandcrawler where Ben, Threepio and Artoo was before. Ben approached to Luke, sensed his fear, anger and even his resolve within him, that he is, indeed, afraid that Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru died under the hands of Imperial Stormtroopers.

"There's nothing you could've done, Luke. If you've been there, you'd be gone along with them. And the droids will soon be in the hands of the Empire." Ben said in a worried tone as he placed his hand on Luke's right shoulder gently.

"You're right, Ben.." Luke said, and he turned his direction to Sayaka and Madoka, "Thank you for the company, I appreciated it."

Madoka smiled, and she ran towards Luke and held his hand gently with her soft, gentle hands. "Don't worry, you're not alone. You have us; and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Madoka.." Luke was surprised to see what Madoka is doing to him. "Don't give up, because you, or we, have 'hope'. Everything else is going to be okay, so don't give up."

Luke was speechless at this point, and he turned back to Ben. "She's right. Rebellion is indeed, built on 'hope'. That's how they're able to succeed." Ben retorted, and he looks at Madoka and Sayaka with a proud smile.

"I wanna leave this planet; there's nothing left for me now. I want to come with you to Alderaan and become a Jedi like my father." Luke said his resolve that he will join Ben and the gang to Alderaan for their mission.

Madoka and Sayaka beamed as they heard Luke's resolving answer that he will become the Jedi Master he trained like his father, under Ben's supervision. However, Ben still looked at Madoka and Sayaka as he noticed something different about their clothing as they're still in their magical girl forms.

"I recognized that look somewhere else before.." Ben said in an familiar-like voice as he oddly remembered someone in a magical girl getup right after he took refuge in Tatooine to look after Luke.

**_Flashback_**

_300 years ago, on Mustafar, at Darth Vader's Castle_

The hot, lava and fiery planet. The skies were dark, misty and smokey as ever.

The dark citadel of a fortress, which was Darth Vader's castle; after being reconstructed thanks to the Emperor, he held a fortress for himself on the planet that led to his death and lost the duel against Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The event took place when the before mentioned Mami Tomoe landed on the rocks outside the castle's bridge and border, she made a run towards the spaceship bay, stole a freighter and flew away from the planet as fast as possible.

One flight later, she crash landed onto Tatooine until she ran through the desert as fast as possible. Few meters away from the crash site, Sandtroopers and Dewbacks were deployed and investigated the crash site, not long after they spotted footprints of the senior magical girl in the distance.

Mami was flat-out tired, and she decided to take a break and sat down on a rock to rest. A distance away, was a cloaked Obi-Wan Kenobi looking at the horizon and valley, noticed the tired matured girl but he later noticed that a Sandtrooper on a Dewback spotted the girl by following her footprints, she tried to escape, but she was stunned by the troopers.

Obi-Wan did his best to conceal himself after the devastating events of the Old Republic and the slaughter of the Jedi Order by his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker now- Darth Vader. He ignored all this and ran away.

**_Flashback ends_**

Threepio approached the gang, and said, "We have to leave. Otherwise, we will be dead out here by the minute when those Imperial Stormtroopers get here. We must leave now, sir."

Ben came back to his senses as they were preparing onboard the speeder, and spoke to the droid, "Right again."

He turned to the young girls in their magical form and said, "We'll discuss this later."

**Author's Note: I had a good feeling about this one. I thought and pictured this scene with changes that can definitely differentiate the story by connecting some of the prequel story to here. Also, thanks for the suggestions on the reviews of the latest chapter, yes, the Sequel Trilogy of his crossover is confirmed; I'm still working on it. Right after I finish writing this one, so please; be patient. Thank you for your time, readers! Finn signing out.**


	12. Episode 11 - Mos Eisley Spaceport (Pt 1)

Episode 11 - Mos Eisley Spaceport (Part 1)

The gang stopped to a cliff at the peak, as they looked into the faraway distance on seeing the entire Mos Eisley Spaceport on Tatooine. Filled with dozens of buildings in different shapes, sizes and designs populated with million beings in the town; aliens, human beings, bounty hunters, pilots, merchants, troopers, etc.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport." Ben said. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

Luke gave Ben a determined smile, but Ben turned his direction to the young girls as their clothing getup would attract attention anyone in town. To avoid that, they took a quick stop back at Ben's hut, acquired two Jedi-like robes for the two; so Sayaka and Madoka still kept their magical forms under the robe, but used their magic to form-fit themselves comfortably instead of just laying it onto them like a potato sack. Sayaka has no problem fitting it by removing her clean white cape, but Madoka changed out her ruffled puffy skirt of the dress by concealing it properly so it won't get in the way.

After that, they're now off to the spaceport.

_Arriving at Mos Eisley..__._

Upon arriving at the spaceport of Mos Eisley, the speeder was stopped by on a crowded street by a couple of Sandtroopers, and looked over the two droids.

The Sandtrooper questioned Luke, "How long have you had these droids?"

"About three or four seasons." Luke answered.

"Let me see your identification."

Luke became nervous and he fumbles to find his ID, but Ben had the clever idea to use the Jedi Mind-Trick at the Sandtrooper that questioned Luke.

Ben said in a controlling voice, "You don't need to see his identification."

"We don't need to see his identification." The Sandtrooper responded to his mind-controlled voice as he said that in front of his mates.

"These are not the droids you're looking for." Ben said.

"These are not the droid's we're looking for."

"He can go about his business." -Ben Kenobi

"You can go about your business. -Sandtrooper

Ben turned his direction to Luke, "Move along."

"Move along. Move along." said the mind-controlled Sandtrooper as he lets Luke drive off through the crowded street.

After a while, they pulled up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various kinds of transport, strange, weird and futuristic-like, including several unusual beasts of burden parked outside the bar.

A random Jawa comes up the speeder and beings to fondle it. Madoka and Sayaka were scared as they noticed the Jawa from the Sandcrawler earlier, all alive and well; touching their friend's vehicle.

"I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures." C3PO said in a disgusted tone as he does not like Jawas.

Luke exits the speeder, he tries to shoo the Jawa away from him and his speeder with the two girls still onboard.

"Go on, Go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead." Luke sighed but relieved that Ben saved them by using the Jedi Mind-Trick.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally." Ben recalled. Madoka was surprised and replied with, "That was.. cool!" However, Sayaka immediately covered Madoka's mouth as it nearly brought attention to the strangers that passed by the bar and the parking lot.

Ben turned his direction at them and said, "Well, thank you. For you two, stay here and watch for any troopers or any sign of Imperials. We don't want any trouble while we're inside the bar."

"We'll come back for you." Luke reassured them. "Don't worry."

Then Luke turned his direction at Ben and asks, "Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that can take us to Alderaan?"

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here." Ben answered and quickly warned Luke before entering the bar. "Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

Luke determinedly smiled as he said, "I'm ready for anything." The two entered the bar as the two droids followed Luke.

"Come, Artoo." C3PO said as his counterpart rolled alongside him. Now Sayaka and Madoka are the only ones left on the speeder under their disguised hoods to conceal themselves from the random bypassers.

"They'll be back, Madoka. Don't you worry. It won't take long."

_Entering the Mos Eisley Cantina_

***cue iconic Mos Eisley Cantina Band Theme***

The young adventurer and his two mechanical droids follow Ben Kenobi into the smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar. At first, the sight is horrifying indeed. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled_ (I've seen enough hentai where this is going-)_, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks.

Ben moves to an empty spot at the bear near a group of repulsive but human scum.

A huge, rough-looking Bartender stops Luke, C3PO and R2-D2 as they're about to enter the bar.

"We don't serve their kind here!"

Luke was stunned and confused as he thought that the bartender may refer to the two droids right next to him. "What?"

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside." The Bartender said as he called out to C3PO and R2-D2. "We don't want them here."

Luke looks at old Ben who is busy talking to one of the galactic pirates. He notices several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving him a very unfriendly and disturbing glare.

Luke pats C3PO on the shoulder gently as he said to the golden droid, "Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. Madoka and Sayaka are there so, you can keep them company. We don't want any trouble."

C3PO glared at Luke and said, "I heartily agree with you sir." as they headed to back to the entrance and walked back to the speeder where the two girls were guarding the speeder alongside R2-D2 rolling with him.

_One trouble later..._

After a weird argument and small fight going on with a drunken creature against Luke and Ben Kenobi, the fight was over until everyone goes back to their business after Ben retracted his lightsaber onto his utility belt as he helped Luke get up from the crash that the drunken creature hit him across the bar, crashing against some tables.

"I'm alright.." Luke stands up carefully has Ben helped him by offering his hand out to pull up back up on his feet.

Ben introduced the eight foot tall savage looking monkey-like creature with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominate a fur covered face and soften his overwise awesome appearance, and wearing a long brown leather bandolier.

"This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on the ship that might suit our needs."

_Back at the Street_

Madoka and Sayaka are having a delightful conversation with C3PO and R2 at the speeder as they kept talking about their "Japanese" culture, language and such. C3PO tried his best to speak their language, but in result to the two young girls laughing lively at his first failed attempt at speaking the language like a weird weeaboo _(yeet)_.

However, a creature comes out of the cantina and approaches the two Sandtroopers on the street.

Threepio turned his direction, noticed and said, "I don't like the look of this."

Sayaka was confused as she looked at the golden droid's direction and looked at the creature and the two troopers.

Sayaka: ...

**Author's Note: Another chapter, another day. Here ya go! Woot Woot!**


	13. Episode 12 - Mos Eisley Spaceport (Pt 2)

Episode 12 - Mos Eisley Spaceport (Part 2)

The cantina band starts playing a different music as the bar went pretty much normal after that one weird argument earlier with Luke and old Ben. They sat down alongside Ben and Chewbacca to a booth where the galaxy's infamous smuggler, and captain of the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo. Han is a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary on a starship, he is simple, sentimental, and cocksure.

"Han Solo. I'm the captain of the Millennium Falcon." Han introduces himself in his cocky voice. "Chewie here tells me you're looking for a passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Ben said, thinking if the choice he made would suit their needs to get to the planet in a fastest ship possible.

"Fast ship? Have you heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han was mildly offended when he heard the old man's words that he hasn't experienced or been on a ship that fast in his life before.

"Should I have?" - Ben

"It's the ship that made the kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han said in an attempted attitude to impress the passengers. However, Ben's reaction to the attempt was 'not amused'.

"I've outrun Imperial gunships, not local bulk-cruisers, mind you." Han corrected. "I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?" Han asked Ben.

"Only the passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and.. two young girls." Ben answered, especially when adding in Sayaka and Madoka in the mix, it won't be no problem as long as it's not suspicious.

"Alright. What kind of trouble is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han asked the old man again, making sure if it were local trouble in the planet rather than being chased by Imperials.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben answered wisely and specifically.

Han was speechless for a second, until he said, "Well, that's the trick, ain't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

Luke was shocked at the offer as he joined in the conversation, "Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" Han sarcastically said to the young blonde boy.

"You bet I could. I'm not a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." Luke said as his sentence was cut mid-way by Ben by responding with, "We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen, huh?" Han said as he ponders about this for a few seconds, until he accepted the offer and said, "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"Docking bay Ninety-four." Han said the name of the docking bay where the Falcon is parked, and ready for departure.

"Ninety-four." Ben said this, and will remember that.

However, four Imperial Stormtroopers entered the bar and started investigating the dead bodies that Ben and Luke had a fight earlier and asked the bartenders some questions. Seeing this, the bartender points to the booth.

Han said, "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

The Stormtroopers looked at the booth where Han Solo is, but Luke and Ben Kenobi disappeared so they'll avoid contact and the one held responsible for the dead bodies earlier in the bar. But the bartender shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement.

"Seventeen thousand! Those guys must be really be desperate." Han said, "This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready."

_Back at the street_

Luke and Ben exited the bar and returned to the Landspeeder where the two droids and the two young girls were sitting on; having a conversation. Before approaching to the speeder, Ben suggested to Luke, "You'll have to sell your speeder."

Luke shooked it off and replied, "That's okay. I'm never coming back to his planet again."

As they approached the speeder, Madoka noticed Ben and Luke and she asked, "Oh, you two are back so soon. How'd it go?"

"Let's just say it went pretty smoothly, no troubles whatsoever." Ben replied to the pink ponytailed girl as he also pretended that the small fight with the drunken alien never happened as the gig went normal, and acquired a ship en route for Alderaan.

"Great! Let's get going." Sayaka excited said, as the gang drove off en route to a used speeder lot to sell off Luke's Landspeeder in exchange for the fare payment for the trip.

_Meanwhile..._

At the control room of the Death Star, Vader and Tarkin are having a meeting in the control room, discussing on how to increase the battle station's laser beam from the magical girls' Soul Gem, to double the damage upon the planet and maybe hinting an awakening of a dark side witch of some sort, but it the engineers may plan how to corporate that into the massive weapon.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will take some time before we can extract any information from her." Vader said as he plans to destroy Princess Leia's homeplanet, Alderaan. This will be the perfect plan to extract the information of the Rebel base from the Princess right after the destruction of her homeplanet.

However, an Imperial Officer interrupts the meeting with a good news.

"The final check-out is complete. All systems are course shall we set?" The officer said, along with additional features that the engineers also added with the weapon. "Firepower is also increased with this, 'Soul Gem' of those petty girls you mentioned."

Vader was impressed to hear from the officer's news as it was going according to plan. Tarkin responded to the officer, "Perhaps she could respond to an alternative form of persuasion."

Vader asked Tarkin, "What do you mean?"

Tarkin proudly smiled as he said, "I think it's time we demonstrate the full power of this battle station." He turned his direction to the Death Star Commander, "Set your course to Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan."

The Death Star Commander gladly replied, "With pleasure."

Unbelievable. Thinking that a magical girl's mere Soul Gem might double the firepower of the Death Star's weapon? Who knows.

_Back on Tatooine_

Four heavily armed Stormtroopers marched mencingly walked along a narrow slum alleyway crowded with darkly clad creatures hawking exotic goods in the dingy little stalls. Men, monsters, and robots crouch in the waste-filled doorways, whispering and hiding from the hot winds and open space.

"Lock the door, Artoo." C3PO responded to his counterpart droid friend.

One of the troopers checks a tightly locked door and moves on down the alleyway. The door slides open a crack and C3PO peeks out. R2-D2 is barely visible in the background.

The trooper responded to his troops, "All right, check that side of the street. It's secure. Move on to the next door."

C3PO exits the doorway along with R2 rolling out with him.

"I would rather much have gone with Master Luke or Mastress Madoka than stay here with you." C3PO complained. "I don't know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it's your fault."

"(Whatever you say.)" R2-D2 beeped.

"You watch your language!" - C3PO

**Author's Note: Woooooo weeeeee! Another chapter is here. Sorry for the delay, there was a power outage this morning at 6am, but I just passed the time by sleeping on my bed until the time strikes at 6pm. So, here it is, folks. Also, before I end the chapter here, I received a question from one of the reviews that I should add Cal Kestis (from Jedi Fallen Order) in the story.**

**Sorry, keybladelight. Video game characters won't be included in the story because I had answered a question before in the reviews when someone asked me about adding in Battlefront 2 or Jedi Fallen Order, the answer is no. Because I never played those games at all. **

**But! keybladelight's question about the magical girls wearing Star Wars clothing in the story, the answer is yes. Just took a quick google search and the clothes look pretty darn cool! But instead of taking those designs from the artist, I'd rather corporate original designs that I come up with because I don't want to get in trouble stealing others' ideas and designs (unless if I credited them of course, but not in an unexpected fashion that they won't know I used their designs in my story without them noticing.)**

**That's all for my answers to those questions. Thank you for your suggestions, but I want to confirm that I don't want to corporate the video game side of Star Wars in the story (references perhaps but idk). Finn signing out. Peace! Till next chapter!**


	14. Episode 13 - Departure Time

Episode 13 - Departure Time

Luke and the gang stopped by at the sleazy "used speeder lot" to sell his X-34 Landspeeder and received coins from it as he unpacked his stuff from the speeder, especially his poncho, and looked back at his speeder for one last goodbye before heading to docking bay 94 where the Falcon is.

Madoka and Sayaka jumped off the speeder, looked at Luke's speeder one last time and said their regards, "It was such a nice ride, but this isn't the time."

"You said it. We have a mission to run, and maybe we can go sightseeing in the galaxy around us." Sayaka winked at Madoka, giving her a reassuring thumbs-up.

Madoka giggled. The rest of the crew continued off as Ben and Luke had a small conversation as they walked along the street.

"He says it's the best he can do. Since the X-38 came out, they're just not in demand." Luke explained to Ben as how the deal went, and it went smoothly as the lot allowed his speeder to be sold ever since a new model came out as he mentioned.

"It will be enough." Ben said as the money Luke received is enough to cover the expenses for the trip going to Alderaan. "If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well."

Madoka pondered to herself, and thinks that maybe this will be a nice change of pace for their summer vacation. Afterall, they'll end up having the same activities over and over if they're still in Mitakihara.

_Earlier..._

Right after Luke and old Ben left the cantina, Chewbacca went on first with Han Solo following him from behind. But he was suddenly stopped by an alien bounty hunter, Greedo. A slimy, green-faced alien with a short trunked nose, pokes a gun at his side.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" the bounty hunter speaks in a foreign language at the young smuggler.

"Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss." Han said his excuse to Greedo as he backed up to his booth with his arms and hands raised on the air.

Greedo sits across the table from him, still holding the blaster; the barrel pointing straight at him.

"It's too late. You should've paid him while you had the chance." Greedo warned him. "Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first."

"Yeah, but this time, I have the money." Han made up an excuse so he'll try to escape with luck. But Greedo warned him again, "If you give it to me, I might forget I found you."

"I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba...-" Han's sentence was cut mid-point when Greedo had enough of his stubbornness, "Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser."

Han slowly reaches for his DL-44 blaster from his holster as he undo the strap from his holster, reaching out to the handle of the blaster and trying to aim the barrel directly at the alien bounty hunter.

"Even if I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Han said in his tough gun-slinger tone.

"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship." - Greedo

"Over my dead body." Han smuggly replied.

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time."

"Yes, I'll bet you have."

**_PEW!_**

Suddenly, Greedo landed his head onto the table as a blinding flash of smoke occurred as Han shot Greedo first, the other patrons of the cantina heard the gunshot sound and looked at the booth where Han was along with Greedo's dead shot body. Han gets up from the seat and starts to leave the cantina, flipped some coins and tossed them to the bartender as he leaves.

"Sorry for the mess."

**_Back to the Present_**

_Mos Eisley Spaceport - Docking Bay 94_

Jabba the Hutt and a half-dozen grisly alien pirates and purple creatures stand in the middle of the docking bay. Jabba is the grossest of the slavering hulks and his scarred face is a grim testimonial to his prowess as a vicious killer. His thick, slobbery and slimy skin prevents/immunes him from getting shot by laser blaster shots.

Han Solo approached to them as had a calm argument right after Han fried Greedo earlier at the cantina as mentioned by Jabba. Han made up an excuse that he needs more time for the money that Jabba originally offered to him, and he was convinced. He let him off the hook this time, but there are consequences if Han doesn't pay up, he will get handed over to him as punishment.

Soon after, Jabba and his pirates left the smuggler and the Wookie in peace.

_Later..._

Chewbacca leads the group into the giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could loosely be called a starship.

Luke commented, "What a piece of junk."

Han Solo comes down the boarding ramp and said, "She'll make point beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some modifications myself."

Luke scratches his head as he's not sure about this. Chewbacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard and we'll get out of here." Han posed like a gentleman would do, his hands and arms in position pointing to the direction leading inside the Falcon as the group rushes up the gang plank, followed by two young girls still in their brown robes and cloaks that concealed their appearances. Han was stunned as he never seen anything like it before, as it perked up his interest.

Inside the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca settles into the co-pilot's chair and ignites the mighty engines of the starship.]

Luke, Ben Kenobi, C3PO, R2-D2, Madoka and Sayaka moved along towards the Falcon, passing Solo. However, the two girls were halted by Han as he noticed that he towered his height at the two young girls.

"So, you two are new ones here. I've never seen anyone like you before." Han said in his curious yet persuasive voice that boomed the two girls, but tried their best to be polite as Madoka responded with, "Yes. We came from.. well.. far, far away from here."

Han was stunned at the pink haired girl's response and asked, "Well, where'd you two came from? Surely you two are not from the Outer Rim, ain't ya?"

Sayaka straightforwardly replied, "No. We don't know what the 'Outer Rim' is, but we came from a planet far away to yours."

"I see.." Han ponders for a moment and thinks that the two were serious and not joking. With all his respect, he assured to them by saying, "Well, if it's a long way from there, don't worry. I've been through that before. Now, if you excuse me, we'll be on our way en route to the Alderaan system."

Sayaka looked the Solo's grin as she passed by him. Madoka follows behind her when suddenly..

A group of troopers appeared and spotted the passengers that they encountered earlier at the streets of the spaceport. The troopers were accompanied by the Imperial Spy, which was following them all along without being noticed by either Luke, Ben nor even Madoka and Sayaka.

The troopers loaded and prepared their armed weapons and blasters at ready, and charge down at the docking bay.

"Stop that ship!" A random Stormtrooper responded.

Han Solo and Madoka noticed as Sayaka looked back to check her best friend if she was behind her. But turns out, they we're in big trouble as they Han tried to fend off the troopers by shooting them with his signature DL-44 blaster pistol. Madoka tried to stay out of this, but she had no choice but to ditch her brown hooded robes aside in the ship and jumped into battle as a helping hand for the young smuggler.

Sayaka let out a big sigh and decided to help the two, with her two cutlass swords armed and ditched her robes too as she also jumped into battle.

The fight fending off the Imperial Stormtroopers against the tough, Han Solo, faithful and youthful Madoka Kaname, and the heroic and tomboyish Sayaka Miki.

**Author's Note: Woo wee, here it is! Before I end this chapter, I would like to address that please refrain from asking me too much questions on what's going to happen next in this crossover story. It feels like I'm almost an inch closer to spoiling you guys and gals, but I think you might spoiled yourselves too much on what's to come. Sorry for that kind of response, but that's what I feel when I get questions like that. So please, be patient and wait on what's to come with no spoilers and such. Thank you! That's all for now, and signing out. Till' next chapter!**


	15. Episode 14 - Escape from Tatooine

Episode 14 - Escape from Tatooine

As the troopers are getting shot and killed off one by one from Han's blaster shots, Madoka managed to shoot them down with her pink energy arrows as her staff turns into bow mode. Sayaka also helped by dashing and getting closer within her range at the troopers at some areas, clearing the path for the Falcon to launch and depart from the bay.

Han was surprised to see the two girls he talked earlier as he never seen anything like it before EVER in his life.

_"Just.. what are those girls are?"_ Han thought in his mind as he was stunned that the two young magical girls did their job on clearing all the troopers in the bay area.

Madoka stopped as her bow turned back into staff mode, and Sayaka puts away her cutlass swords in her dashing white cape.

Dead troopers everywhere. Shot by blaster fire, shot by Madoka's pink energy arrows, and shot by one of Sayaka's blades, others were dismembered and slashed. Due to how Madoka and Sayaka's weapons where, some troopers were bleeding from where they were shot from in some places like the torso, straight to the head, leg, limbs, etc.

Han was speechless until he hits the release button that slams the overhead entry shut as Madoka and Sayaka rushed quickly to the ramp and entered the Falcon safely.

The young smuggler heads to the cockpit and joined his co-pilot as he sat down on his chair, and the group straps in for take off.

The Corellian pirateship zooms from Tatooine into space, leaving the planet a few meters away.

_Millennium Falcon - Cockpit_

Han frantically types information into the ship's computer. R2-D2 appears momentarily at the cockpit doorway, making few beeping remarks then rolls away.

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser." Han said as he looked into the readings of what seems to be an Imperial cruiser going after them. "Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try to hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make calculations for the jump to light speed." Han suggested as he fiddled with the controls correctly to calculate before jumping into light speed to escape the Imperial cruiser that's after them.

Madoka and Sayaka were confused as they ran through the hallways and pathways of the Falcon, trying to see what's going from the outside to get a better view. However, Han Solo heard the running and tapping footsteps of the young girls as he shouted at them but not in anger, "Pipe it down back there! Climb into the turrets right next to the cockpit."

Both of the girls heard the loud voice of the smuggler as they headed directly to the cockpit and turned their direction as they noticed the a long ladder, leading up and down to the top and bottom blaster turrets of the Falcon.

Madoka climbed to bottom while Sayaka climbed to the top portion to the turrets. Once they arrived, they nearly sat down and looked around them. The turret section of the Falcon features a large open glass dome with frames supporting it, giving them more room and vision for the blaster turrets to weave and maneuver around in all directions to shoot.

Knowing this, neither Madoka and Sayaka are confused as they do not know how to operate a weapon like this, similar to that of a military tank's turret or an Anti-Aircraft Gun.

Instead, Sayaka noticed a pair of headphones right next to her, placed it on and activated it. The radio is now active from the turret to the cockpit section of the starship as she said over through the mic of the headphones, "They're coming right at us!"

Han heard the voice through the speakers of the cockpit, hearing Sayaka's voice through them as he said, "Thanks for the heads up, kid!"

Luke and Ben made their into the cramped cockpit as they sat on the chairs behind Solo and Chewie.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke straightforwardly said this to the pilot.

Han heard the young boy's rude comment as he replied, "Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!", said in a reassuring voice that calmed the frustrated but calm Luke.

The Imperial cruisers fire at the starship.

"This is where the fun begins."

Madoka noticed the headphones right next to her as she also activated it and spoke through the microphone. "They're firing at us! What should we do?"

Han heard another voice from another radio speaker in the cockpit as he responded with, "Stay tight. Operate one of those turrets and fire right at them!"

Ben asked the pilot, "How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"

Han heard the old man's question as he replied with, "It'll take me a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer."

The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it.

Madoka and Sayaka heard and felt the rumble of the ship shaking as they did their best to start up the turrets by activating him. Suddenly, they lost balance as the turrets respond to the user on the controls of the gun, so they slowly try to aim directly at the Imperial cruisers to shoot them down.

"Kinda feels like we're controlling a military tank, huh?" Sayaka jokingly says this to Madoka in the other turret room.

"Haha. Very funny, Sayaka." Madoka giggled as she tried to control the turrets a bit way better as they get the hang of it.

Luke furiously said, "Are you kidding? At this rate, they're gaining..."

His sentence was cut mid-way when Han responded to the young boy's ruthless response in a serious tone, "Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that' end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

Luke was stunned from the pilot's response to his ruthlessness. Instead, he noticed the flashing to ignore this foolishness of his. "What's that flashing?"

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in. I'm going to make the jump into light speed."

The galaxy brightens as they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier at the speed of sound. Madoka and Sayaka heard Han's voice through the speaker as they strapped in tightly with the seat belts while holding onto the handles of the controls of the turret, making them stable as the Millennium Falcon zooms into infinity in less than a second.

**_Meanwhile, at the Death Star_**

_Death Star - Control Room_

Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Grand Moff Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet.

"We have entered the Alderaan system." Motti said.

Vader along with four Stormtroopers enter the control room with not just Princess Leia, but with the two weakened but alive magical girls; Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura.

_"Without my powers, I cannot draw my weapons nor summon my Tiro Finale." _Mami said as she transmitted the message to Kyouko, who is weakened but still standing on her two feet.

_"Same goes to me for my spear and barrier." _Kyouko replied.

Both of their hands are bound. Princess Leia was on front before the magical girls as the troopers assisted her closer to Tarkin.

"Governor Tarkin, I should expected to find you holding Vader's leash." Leia protested, "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin smuggly replied to the Princess, "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"

Leia resisted as she underestimated him, "I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!"

"Princess Leia," Tarkin said as he grabbed Leia's chin and cheek in his grasp, "before your execution, I would like you to be my guest for a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." then releases his grip on the Princess' face.

Leia resisted again, "The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first." Tarkin retorted. "Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan."

Leia was stunned and shocked as she let go her guard and protests, "No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly.."

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia as she was struck by fear and scared of losing her home planet over to the Empire just to give up the information for the Rebel base.

Leia hears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan.

_"Death Star in range to Alderaan."'_

Leia looked at the magical girls with a pitiful look as they noticed the Princess' face right in front of them as they felt fear is running through inside her.

"Dantooine.." Leia whispered softly as she lowered her head.

**Author's Note: Uh oh. They're in big trouble right now. Especially for Mami and Kyouko considering that their Soul Gems were loaded to increase the firepower in the Death Star itself. Find out in the next chapter of this series. We will return to the Star Wars x Madoka Magica Crossover after these messages.**

**'Till next chapter!**


	16. Episode 15 - Train with the Force

**Authors Note: We will now return to the Star Wars x Madoka Magica Crossover series. Here's the new chapter!**

**_*cue Opening 2 sequence, still the TV version of Connect - ClariS*_**

**_Opening 2 sequence: Madoka and Sayaka are braver than ever, alongside Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi/Obi-Wan, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3PO and R2-D2. On their way to the Death Star to rescue Princess Leia, along with Homura Akemi and TK-135 joining their side and attempt to rescue Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura. Sequence ends with Madoka and Sayaka facing against Darth Vader and his troopers alongside him._**

Episode 15 - Train with the Force

As Leia lowers her head, she responded with, "They're on Dantooine."

Tarkin heard Leia's false answer about the Rebel Base as she lied to him, and turned his direction to Darth Vader, "There. You see, Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." Then he addressed to Admiral Motti saying, "Continue the operation. You may fire when ready."

Leia was shocked and her face is pale like a ghost as she heard Tarkin's command, "No!"

Mami and Kyouko was stunned and shocked as well, and their expressions were pale as a ghost too as their thoughts ran like, _"No. No. No! We're doomed!"_

_Death Star - Blast Chamber_

"Commence primary ignition." Vader commanded.

A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier/operator reaches overhead and pulls a lever. Another lever is pulled. Vader reaches for still another lever and a bank of lights on a panel and wall light up.

A huge beam of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges into a single laser beam out from the station and towards Alderaan. But since the engineers added Mami Tomoe's yellow Soul Gem to increase the firepower, a yellow laser beam appears instead of green. Mami felt the extreme pain from the laser's firepower as she grunted and screams in crucial pain until she fell down to her knees and felt weak.

The small green planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust.

Upon Tarkin's attention, as well as Vader's, they turned their direction to where Mami was, heard the girl's scream as they were stunned to see how the Soul Gem's reaction with the increased firepower of the Death Star's laser beam. Vader was impressed while Tarkin smuggly pondered on using this kind of power again once the laser cannon of the battle station recharges and be operational again for another use.

Vader was stunned for a few moments and said, "Impressive. Most impressive. I never knew that girl's Soul Gem was powerful than I thought. No, too powerful that I can imagine."

Tarkin agreed to Vader's responses as he suggested, "Maybe this will be in good use to get rid of the Rebellion, and those two as well."

Mami was hyperventilating while Kyouko was shocked and full of anger, tried to charge towards the officers saying, "You bastards!"

Tarkin and Vader noticed the red haired girl who is angry at both of them, keeping themselves collected as Tarkin kept his cool with a stern, straight face as he approached Kyouko and slapped her across the cheek. "You dare resist yourself to me? How pathetic."

Kyouko took the hit from the painful slap that Tarkin gave, felt like needles straight to the skin which hurts awfully bad as she was silenced after the slap and obeyed Tarkin's order when he said, "Don't dare to resist against me, or else you'll be dead."

Mami breathed slowly as she came to her senses along with Kyouko by obeying their orders or else the consequences will be the end of them. Instead, they closed their eyes, and hope that maybe Madoka or their friends will come to save them.

In the corner of the darkness of the control room, Homura saw and heard everything as she was shocked that the Imperials in the room were trying for world domination, like how the witches/nightmares took over Mitakihara City in Japan. Here, it's different because they need to come up with a plan to destroy the Death Star and rescue the other remaining magical girls that were sent into this universe.

Without a word, Homura left the scene along with TK-135 quietly. Hoping that they will save Mami and Kyouko from the clutches of the Empire.

_Millennium Falcon - Central Hold Area_

Luke is practicing with his father's old lightsaber with a small "seeker" drone as Ben watches him, until he suddenly turns away and sits down on a chair nearby.

He falters, seems to almost faint as Luke noticed him, deactivated the lightsaber and approached him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Madoka and Sayaka noticed Ben feeling quite unusual as they also approached old Ben too.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force..." Ben said, "as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced."

Madoka was stunned and responded to the old man's sentence, "That's terrible..." as she let a tear drip out of her eye not until Sayaka hugged her comfortably and patted her gently.

"I fear something terrible has happened." - Ben

Sayaka was shocked and thoughts ran into her mind as she thinks that something terrible DID happen to this day. Could it be a witch or nightmare responsible for this one? It's impossible for an evil witch or nightmare to be outside of this universe as it's different from their timeline before they were sent in this universe. Their answers are yet to be revealed later in their journey and they just kept listening to their conversation. Ben rubs his forehead, as he seems drift into a trance.

Then he fixes his gaze to Luke and said, "You'd better get on with your exercises."

Luke went back to the small seeker drone, activated the blue saber again as Han Solo enters the room and said, "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun them."

Luke continued practicing with his lightsaber as Madoka and Sayaka observed closely.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." - Han Solo

C3PO, R2-D2 and Chewbacca are engrossed in a game in which 3D holographic figures move along in a chess-type board. However, since Ben did remember recalling seeing a similar magical girl like Madoka and Sayaka in the past, he gazed at them and called the two over to him.

"You two, come over here. We can talk about what we discussed earlier back in Tatooine." Ben said as he called Madoka and Sayaka to him. They heard the old man's call as they approached to him and began their conversation-like forum.

"Tell me, what brings you here in this universe?" Ben asked the two, added with, "You're not from here, are you?"

They were both stunned as Madoka and Sayaka looked at each other until they responded with, "Yes. We're not from here, sir."

"Infact, we came from a planet far, far away from here." Sayaka commented and old Ben was stunned to hear the young girl's answer. He pondered for a moment until he guessed this, "Was it because you were sent here for a reason?"

Madoka guessed as she said, "Yes, and we don't know why."

Sayaka gathered her thoughts as she still remembered the previous time when she and Madoka heard a loud, screaming and distorted voice in the open space park in Mitakihara, until both of them were sent into darkness by a Kyubey-looking figure in the darkness under the tree branch until they blacked out and sent in Tatooine.

"Sir, we've been sent here after we discovered our 'friend' named Kyubey. We don't know why he did that to us, mainly it's because we were sent here after we heard a distorted scream at the park we're previously in." Sayaka explained to Ben.

"I see..." Ben said, as he listened to the blue haired girl's sentence and gathered his thoughts saying, "Maybe it's because there are some kind of prophecy or something that you two are sent here for a reason." he said as he pointed the two magical girl's Soul Gem (Madoka's pink Soul Gem above her chest and Sayaka's blue Soul Gem on her belly-button)

"Maybe it's those that 'they' want." - Ben

"What..?"

"Your.. Soul Gems, if that's what they call it." Ben said as he attempted to remember those odd and familiar gems he saw before in his early days before departing to Tatooine.

Madoka and Sayaka were stunned to hear Ben hearing about the magical girls' Soul Gem. They tried to find and ask answers in their heads, thinking to themselves that maybe the Empire and the Dark Side wanted to conquer the universe by not only the Jedi were extinct, but also making the magical girls in extinction. Far more worse than the witches and nightmares they fought back in Mitakihara, but they're facing a larger threat than it was when the Holy Quintet restored all of humanity and hope on Earth.

After a while, Ben made up his mind as he offered and insisted, "If you're going to face the bigger threat that is upon you, I will teach you both the ways of the Force like I did with Luke's father in my early Jedi Master days, and even right now; helping him with his practice as you can see."

Madoka and Sayaka: ...

Both were stunned as they turned their gaze at Luke practicing with deflecting small harmless laser blasts from the small drone, as they reflect upon themselves and hope that they will save the day once again just like old times in Mitakihara.

Madoka gathered herself as responded to Ben Kenobi, "We will do it."

Sayaka was surprised at her best friend as she agreed and said, "Me too."

Ben looked at both of the young girls as he gave them a determined smile, same goes to Madoka and Sayaka.

Their Jedi Training with the Force has begun, in order to save the world, vanquish the dark side of the Force and rescue their friends from the Empire.

**Author's Note: This is it. The beginning of the magical girl's arc has begun. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	17. Episode 16 - The First Step

Episode 16 - The First Step

"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours." as Han said this while checked on the reading by the nearby computer, right next to the seat where Ben is sitting on, while observing Luke in his lightsaber practice.

Meanwhile, Chewie and the two droids are sit around the table playing the 3D holographic monster game. Chewbacca seems to be very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur-covered arms over his head. R2-D2 takes the move, causing the one of the holographic creatures to walk to a new square. A sudden frown from Chewbacca's face and he begins yelling gibberish at the small astromech droid.

*One arguement later*

C3PO suggested to R2-D2 that he should let Chewbacca win for his satisfaction and avoid getting shouted from the Wookie again.

Back to Luke, Madoka and Sayaka during their Jedi Training session, Ben studies his movements from the corner while Han also watches with a bit smugness. Luke's position looks rather slightly stiff, so Ben pointed out and said, "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked as he kept his gaze upon the small drone with the saber's beautiful blade resonating against the range from the drone.

"Partially." Ben replied, "And it also obeys your commands."

Madoka was surprised to wear that, only then she tries to replicate Luke's fighting stance but of her own with her signature wooden and wrapped thorns on the top of her staff, with a small pink rose on top of it.

About an eye level, at ten feet in front of Luke, the small "seeker" drone; a chrome baseball-like and sized robot covered with antennae, hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other. It makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet off Luke's face, and slight farther away from Madoka's range. Luke doesn't move and the ball backs off. The drone moves behind Luke then makes another lunge. Madoka's sharp eye and participation makes her want to point her staff's tip at the drone as she anticipates it's next move.

This time, the drone emits a red laser beam as it attacks, and lands on Luke's leg causing him to tumble over as Luke took the hit and backed away a little bit, and places his hand over the leg that the drone shot him with. Unfornately, Madoka wasn't able to block the laser beam as it was too fast for her to react as she made a swing inbetween Luke and the drone.

Han lets loose with a chuckle and said, "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

Luke deactivated his saber as he heard Han's mock at him, "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

Madoka hears this as well as she felt crossed from what Han said, "Do you really have to say that, mister?"

Han smuggly explains to the two as he said, "Kids, I've flown from one side of the galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

Luke and Madoka looked at Han with an unamused stern look as Ben smiles quietly.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." -Han

"I suggest you two should try again, Madoka and Luke." Ben said as he stands up from his seat, gets a large helmet similar to that of an X-Wing Pilot's helmet but with a blast shield on it instead of the transparent visor. Then he approaches Luke and places the helmet on him. "This time, let go of your conscious self, and act on instinct."

Madoka saw Luke with the helmet on as if he were blindfolded, then she remembered a similar technique like this when she's on the beach with Sayaka, Kyouko, Mami and Homura while they are playing party games; in which it was hitting a watermelon that Kyubey is holding, and the player must be blindfolded to hit the watermelon after being spun three times.

_Flashback_

It was a sunny and hot day when the Holy Quintet was playing party games at the beach, and wearing their perspective bikinis and swimwear. **(Author: I'm not gonna bother describing this lol, but to be clear; Sayaka = Blue, Kyouko = Red, Madoka = Pink, Mami = Yellow, and Homura = Purple and Black)**

Mami volunteered to play the game as she's the first to be blindfolded, holding the handle of the baseball bat tightly and Madoka and others cheered her on before Mami proceeds to hit the watermelon in which Kyubey is holding the melon.

About 3 meters away from Mami to the melon, she said, "All right..!" and approached to the watermelon, landing the first hit on it, but missed as Kyubey messed her concentration by moving it to the side a bit.

Second attempt, she tried to land a hit, but she missed.

Third attempt, failed again.

Mami had enough, frustrated in anger as she transformed into her iconic western magical girl form; a beret on top of her head along with her large golden flower shaped Soul Gem accessory that looks like a hair clip next to her left hair drills, she has yellow skirt with brown tips, and her top is a long-sleeved white shirt with puffy shoulder sleeves. In-between her skirt and her top, a brown corset-like clothing garment that fits her curvy hips. And her legs with grey and white striped leggings and black and yellow knee-high boots.

She jumped into the air, and shouted, "Tiro Finale!", summoned what appears to be a larger sized mix of her signature musket rifle but the handle resembles a revolver. Still blindfolded, she winked under it as she fired the weapon at the watermelon, Kyubey was stunned by the explosion and fainted.

The game ends when Mami transformed back to her normal form, the watermelon is sliced in halves, and the Holy Quintet took a slice by each and one of them, ate the watermelon slices. They had a blast playing other party games after this one.

_Flashback ends_

After remembering the beach party game, Madoka attempts to do the same thing here; but this time, she closed her eyes and stands in a fighting position.

Ben turned his gaze at Madoka too, as he turned to Luke again, then Madoka. Ben studied carefully at both of her movements as the drone focuses it's range to Luke first, with the saber activated with the blue blade. Luke swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off another laser shot which hits Luke square on the seat of his pants. He lets out a painful yell, "OW!" and attempts to hit the seeker.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Ben suggested, as Luke let out a long sigh and tries again.

Luke stands on one place, and the same as Madoka. Sayaka joined in as well in her spot with her eyes closed. The drone makes a dive at Luke, and incredibly, manages to deflect the bolts. The drone ceases fire as it lunges next to Madoka.

"See? You can do it." Ben said that to Luke as he's impressed. Now it's Madoka's turn.

Madoka closed her eyes, and let out a big sigh and tried to read the drone's position as she pointed the staff's tip at the drone. Ben studied her movements as the drone shoots at Madoka three times as she managed to deflect them faster in time for her to react. Surpringly, no hits landed on Madoka.

The drone ceased fire and lunged at Sayaka. Now it's Sayaka's turn.

Sayaka held onto her single cutlass sword's handle and she pointed the razor-sharp tip at the drone blindly since she also closed her eyes just like Madoka. Before she can respond, she thought to herself after seeing Madoka closed her eyes and made her remember the watermelon game from the beach they played before at the beach in Mitakihara.

_"That's a good technique you got there, Madoka."_ she thought to herself as she attempts to read the position of the drone, ten feet away from her.

The drone shoots three times and Sayaka swiftly dodges and manages to deflect two, but also resulting in slicing the drone in half and it explodes.

Ben was surprised to see Sayaka's speed and attacks after that, and now he is proud to see his three apprentices before him passed the first test of the training session.

**Author's Note: Ah yes, time for Madoka and Sayaka's time to shine with their iconic weapons in action; during their Jedi Training. Now they're ready to take the next step into a larger work in the next chapter. Also, the beach scene in the flashback is a reference from the Japanese Madoka Magica Pachinko (Arcade Slot Machine). I thought that would be a nice easter egg for all of you to recognize (if you haven't already). Anyways, that's all and 'till next chapter!**


	18. Episode 17 - Alderaan's Disappearance

Episode 7 - Alderaan's Disappearance

Ben was impressed by the two young magical girls who succeeded the first test along with Luke on their Jedi Training path. At this point, Madoka and Sayaka may or may not be Force sensitive, but to them, it was fun practicing new moves for a change and adapted those on their own. There are possibilities that maybe the two young girls will adapt the Force someday.

"You see, you can do it." Ben said in a proud tone.

Han sarcastically said, "I call it luck."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." - Ben

Luke, Madoka and Sayaka chuckled lightly as Han said, "Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else."

As a small light flashes on the far side of the control panel, Han noticed it and announces, "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

Han and Chewbacca heads back to the cockpit. Luke deactivated his saber, same goes to Madoka and Sayaka as they disarmed their weapons by putting it away in magic.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." Luke said as he improved his skills upon the Force with his sight that he nearly senses his vision in front of him.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world." Ben placed his hand on Luke's right shoulder and patted him gently, Luke smiles as he also heads to the cockpit to join in with Solo and Chewie. Ben also smiled proudly at the two magical girls and gave them a pat on the shoulder as Madoka and Sayaka did felt something similar that Luke had felt, but only slightly differently.

"I feel something.. odd." Madoka commented. Sayaka added in, "Me too. I think that really pumped us up, huh?"

Madoka nods. Sayaka smiled proudly as both of them gave each other a high-five as a training success. Then now they headed to the cramped cockpit along with Ben as they're about to see what's coming right to them.

_Meanwhile..._

At the Conference Room of the Death Star, Imperial Officer Cass stands before Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader as Cass reported to them how the scout ships they deployed onto Dantooine. He said that they found a remains of a Rebel base, but it's been deserted for quite some time. Tarkin was infuriated that Princess Leia lied to them as Vader commented that Leia would never betray the Rebellion. In a rage, Tarkin commanded that they should terminate the Princess.

Later, Kyouko and the weakened Mami were sent back to the chamber room and returned back to their respectful capsules. However, Homura Akemi managed to find their way to the chamber room to rescue them, but the doorways were locked as it needed a passcode to access before going to the chamber room. Luckily, TK-135 has one for access as he is also assigned as a 'guard dog' to every section of any Imperial passages.

"A security system? Interesting.." Homura said in a curious voice, then she turns her gaze at her rogue friend. "I need some help here."

TK-135 approached to Homura as he asked, "What do you need, miss?"

"Do you know the passcode to this room?"

"Yes, I do. I'm also assigned as a 'guard dog' to this station." TK-135 replied as he inputs the code onto the passcode numberboard.

***BEEP***

The chamber room doorway is unlocked and opened automatically.

Now the two rogue and lone rescuers came in to find Kyouko and Mami.

_Back at the Millennium Falcon..._

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go." Han called in as he pulls back a control lever. "Cut in the sublight engines."

Outside the cockpit's window, stars begin streaking past, seems to decrease in speed then stops. Suddenly, the Falcon beings to shudder and shaking violently about as asteroids begin to race toward them. Battering the sides of the ship.

"What the..?" Han was shocked, "Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not like on any of the charts."

Chewbacca flips off several controls and seems very cool and calm in the emergency. Luke, Ben, Madoka and Sayaka made their way into the bouncing cockpit.

"What's going on..?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, what's going on there?" Madoka asked.

"Our position is correct, except.. no Alderaan!" Han said and noticed that the green planet of Alderaan disappeared.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked again to Solo.

Han replied again with a serious voice, "That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's totally been blown away."

Madoka gasped and Sayaka said, "Wait, how is that even possible?"

"Maybe something blasted it off or something. I don't know, but what I said again!" Han said.

Ben moves into the cockpit behind Luke and Madoka as the ship begins to settle down gently.

"Destroyed.. by the Empire!" Ben claimed that he felt that the Death Star had already destroyed the planet before they arrived shortly after the jump to hyperspace earlier after their departure from Tatooine.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet." Han reassured. "It'd take a thousand ships with more power than I've..." his sentence was cut when a signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming loudly.

"What's up this time?" Sayaka asked. Han answered with, "There's another ship coming in, miss."

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke guessed that it could be a random bypasser in a ship. But Ben corrected Luke and said, "It's an Imperial Fighter."

Chewbacca barks in concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently as Madoka tumbled down to the floor, said with "OW!". A tiny finned Imperial TIE Fighter races past the window.

Luke pointed it out and said, "It followed us!"

"No. It's a short range fighter." Ben corrected Luke again.

Han is confused as he said, "There aren't any bases around here. Where'd it come from?"

**Author's Note: Weekend finally strucks and now for another chapter. Anywho, one question from keybladelight again saying that 'Madoka and Sayaka are not force sensitive, but why making them train to become a Jedi?'.**

**Answer is, there might be a possibility for them to adapt the Force into their own will, as well as adapting the lightsaber moves (like Form I, II, III, IV, etc.) to their advantage. Likewise, this story stated that it's in an alternate universe, not canon. So, there's that. That's all for now. 'Till next chapter!**


	19. Episode 18 - That's No Moon

Episode 18 - That's No Moon

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry." Luke guessed, "If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

Han responded with a cocky attitude, "Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions."

Chewie roared a bit and pressed buttons and flipping controls that can jam the TIE Fighter's transmissions.

"It'd be as well to let it go." Ben suggested wisely, "It's too far out of range."

"Not for long..." - Han

The Falcon zooms over and away into the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE Fighter.

The tension mounts the Falcon on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE Fighter is heading for it. Ben stands behind Chewbacca.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on it's own." Ben confusedly said as he pointed out on how the TIE Fighter managed to do something like this.

"It must have been lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke guessed again.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said.

Madoka and Sayaka are really confused to what the others are saying about 'TIE Fighters' and such. To them, they can picture it as more of a futuristic looking spaceship considering that their guesses are pretty much that they're sent into the 'future'.

The TIE Fighter is losing ground to the Falcon, as they race towards and disappears over head. Soon after, the distant star on their visibility can be distinguished as small moon or planet.

Sayaka noticed the star that is slighty bigger than the others, as she pointed it out; "Is that a planet..? Looks too big for a star." Madoka also agreed to Sayaka by nodding.

Han replied, "Kinda does look like it." Luke pointed it out, "Yeah, and look at him; he's headed for that small moon."

Han noticed it as well, "I think I can get him before he goes there... he's almost in range."

The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

"That's no moon! It's a space station." Ben pointed out the features and the appearance as the Falcon draws near to the Death Star. Madoka and Sayaka gasped as they never seen a planet that big other than the planets in the solar system, but this one is different considering that it almost looks like the moon; but all metallic and armored.

"It's too big to be a space station." - Han

"I have a bad feeling about this." Luke said nervously. Madoka and Sayaka felt the same too as they're almost driven into fear.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Han said nervously. "Full right! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." as he commanded Chewie nicely to hit the controls to turn around the battle station, but nothing happened.

The Falcon shudders and the TIE Fighter accelerates away toward the Death Star.

Luke asked, "Why are still moving towards it?"

Madoka pointed out, "Luke, the ship is not moving either! We're not controlling it too."

Han heard the young girl's voice, agreed and said "What she said. Because we're pulled into a tractor beam! And it's pulling us in!"

"But there's something we can do!" Luke panicked, but Han replied, "There's nothing I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're going to get me without a fight!"

Ben Kenobi puts a hand on Han's shoulder, and suggested wisely, "You can't win. There are alternatives to fighting."

As the Millennium Falcon is towed closer to the humongous metal moon, the immense size of the massive battle station becomes staggering, as it gave Madoka a chill on the spine. To Sayaka, seeing her best friend driven in fear, she gave her a warm hug to calm her down, until a few seconds, she hugged Sayaka in return for calming her down.

Running along the equator of the gigantic sphere is a high-mile band of huge docking ports and hangars into which the Falcon is dragged.

The huge helpless spaceship is pulled past a docking port control room and huge laser cannon turrets.

_"Clear Bay twenty-three seven. We are now opening the magnetic field." _as the voice over intercom of the Death Star responds to the loud speaker.

_Death Star - Docking Bay 2037_

The Falcon is pulled in through the port doors of the Death Star, coming to the rest in a huge hangar. Thirty Stormtroopers stand at attention in a central assembly area.

A random Imperial Officer stands in and commanded, "In your stations!" and turned his attention to another officer, "Come with me."

A line of Stormtroopers march forward the Falcon in readiness to board it, while the other troopers stand with their weapons and ready to fire.

"Close all outboard shields! Close all outboard shields!" The officer commanded in a loud booming voice.

At the conference room, Tarkin pushes a button and responds to the intercom buzz. "Yes."

_"We've captured a freighter coming from the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted it's way out from Mos Eisley."_

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the Princess." Vader guessed as he might be right if the Falcon and it's passengers are rescuers that will rescue Princess Leia from prison. "She may yet be of some use to us."

_Meanwhile, in the Millennium Falcon_

Madoka and the gang quickly exited the cockpit to avoid being spotted from the outside. The others have prepared themselves on the lounging area, but Madoka and Sayaka are the only ones left behind as they had to talk each other out of this situation before joining Luke and the others.

"What's going on here.. why are we sent here..?" Madoka panicked a little bit with a slight hyperventilation on her voice. Sayaka looked at her best friend with a worried look, and reassures, "Look, I know we're sent here for a reason. Maybe this place may find the answers we're looking for. No matter how hard or dangerous it is, just stay calm and never lose hope." Sayaka comforted Madoka with her words.

Madoka smiled, and proudly said. "You're right, Sayaka-chan. We still have hope, after all."

"That's the spirit." Sayaka nudged her slightly with a proud smile and both of them giggled. Despite this, they joined along the others at the lounging area, and then to the exit ramp of the Falcon, but sticked themselves closer to a wall in which they can take cover whenever an enemy will enter the spaceship.

They've came a long way from their hot and crazy adventure in Tatooine, and now the adventure begins in the gigantic and chaotic Death Star.

**Author's Note: Ah, nearly forgot to make a second chapter yesterday as I was busy with a lot of stuff. So, sorry for that one. Anyways, you guys and gals seem to love this crossover story series so far! I really appreciate each and one of you that anticipating for the next chapter of this series is wildfire. **

**But don't worry, your questions and reviews will be revealed soon later in the chapter as Madoka and gang are now in the Death Star. Will they finally get to meet and rescue the other Holy Quintet members at long last? Will there be an explanation as to why they're sent in the universe in first place? Find out in the next chapter of Star Wars x Madoka Magica. 'Till next time!**


	20. Episode 19 - The Rescue (Part 1)

Episode 19 - The Rescue (Part 1)

_Death Star - Docking Bay 2037_

Darth Vader and a commander approach the troopers as an Officer and several heavily armed troops exit the space craft.

_"Unlock one-five-seven and nine. Release charges." _the voice from the intercom announced.

The officer reported to Vader, "There's no one on board sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right now after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several escape pods have been jettisoned."

Vader ponders this over a second, then asks, "Did you find any droids?"

The officer answered, "No, sir. If there are any on board, they must be also have jettisoned."

Vader simply went silent and let the operation continue by giving a command to the officer, "Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."

The officer nodded and responded, "Yes, sir."

Both went separately on their ways as the officer ordered two Stormtroopers to enter the Falcon to check for any life forms left inside, as Vader walked away and stopped on his tracks for a minute and felt an omnimous feeling.

"I sense something... a presence I haven't felt since..." Vader guessed, until he nearly figured out that he wasn't sensing that familiar, but also similar to those of the young magical girls they've imprisoned not too long ago. "Feels... indifferent." then Vader turns quickly and exits the hangar.

The officer commanded, "Get me a scanning crew in here on double. I want every part of this ship checked!"

* * *

_Millennium Falcon - Hallway_

The troopers walks through the hallways, heading to the exit. In a few moments, it was quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders from outside the Falcon can be heard and echoed through the empty hallways until the voice finally fades. Two floor panels suddenly pop up revealing Han and Luke. Ben Kenobi sticks his head out of a locker, then Madoka and Sayaka pop up from another two floor panels away from Luke and Han.

"Boy.. it's lucky you had these compartments." Luke complimented Han as he stepped out from the empty space that he and Han are hiding under the floor.

Han gave Luke a smile and said as he exited the floors, "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

Madoka and Sayaka exited as well, "That was close. We would've been caught for sure if it wasn't for these hidey holes."

Han heard the pink haired girl's words and complimented them back, "Don't mention it."

"So, what's the next plan? I heard about the tractor beam so, let us guess; someone has to deactivate it, right?" Sayaka asked and guessed because they heard the conversation eariler.

Ben replied, "Leave that to me!" as he exited from the locker he's hiding in from.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" Han exclaimed that someone this reckless or foolish enough will do the dirty work on deactivating the tractor beam without a sort of plan.

Ben sarcastically said, "Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool following them?"

Madoka and Sayaka both giggled at Ben's remark as Han shakes his head, muttering to himself and embarrassed himself from the girls' giggles. Chewbacca even agrees. **(Note: even on your best friend too? wow)**

* * *

_Death Star - Main Forward Bay_

The crewmen carry a heavy box on board the ship, past the two Stormtroopers guarding the either side of the ship by the exit ramp.

The trooper responds, "The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. All right, let's go."

The crewmen enter the Falcon and a loud crashing sound is followed by a voice calling to the guard below.

"Hey down there," Han's voice called out from the exit ramp down to the troopers below. "Could you give us a hand with this?"

The stormtroopers enter the ship and a quick round of gunfire is heard, along with a decapitation from Sayaka's blade with a single slash.

_At the Command Office..._

In a very small command office near the entrance to the Falcon, a Gantry Officer looks out through the window and notices the two guards are missing. He speaks through the small comlink radio, "TX-412. Why aren't you at your post?"

No response. "TX-412, do you copy?"

A short Stormtrooper (Luke under a disguise) comes down to the ramp of the Falcon and waves at the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating that the comlink is not working. The gantry officer shakes his head in disgust and heads for the front door, giving his aide an annoyed look.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmission. I'll see what I can do." the gantry officer said.

As the officer approaches to the door, it slides open revealing the towering and tall Chewbacca. The gantry officer was shocked, in a momentarily state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone-chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow of a punch, knocking the officer out cold. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but it was shot by Madoka's pink energy arrow along with Han's blaster fire. An Imperial Stormtrooper (Han under the disguise) enters the scene and was shocked to see the energy arrow from the pink haired girl under the long brown robes/cloak. Ben and the gang entered the room, quickly followed by Luke.

Luke quickly removes his helmet and said, "You know, between his howling and your (Han) blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."

Han smuggly said, "Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

Sayaka rolled her eyes as she looked around the metallic, cyber-looking and armored room. "Wow..."

C3PO responds, "We found the computer outlet, sir."

Ben feeds some information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it carefully. C3PO and R2-D2 look over the control panel. Artoo finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

At the other corner of the room, Madoka stopped and her gaze looked weirdly empty as she looked like she saw a ghost. But to Sayaka's attention, she looked at her best friend, nudged Madoka gently to snap out of it.

"Hey. Madoka. You alright?" Sayaka said to her best friend. Madoka didn't respond.

Sayaka snapped her fingers right into her face to scare her, "Hey. Earth-to-Madoka. Are you there?" No response again. Suddenly the familiar voices were called out to the two young girls, a voice that they never heard in a long time before.

It was the voices of Kyouko, Homura and Mami.

The two nearly forgot that they can communicate to each other even if they're on the same level, but they can only pick out of what the voices are saying into their heads.

_"H-Homu.. you h-here..? H-How.."_

_"No... time to... e-explain..."_

_"I.. thought we'd... see you again..."_

_"We s-should get... out of here.. quick!"_

_"W-Why are we... here?"  
_

_"Kyubey did..."_

Suddenly the voices were silenced right after Luke approached to them by asking, "Hey, you two are alright?"

Madoka came into her senses as she noticed Sayaka and Luke looked at her with a worried look, making sure that she is not sick or anything.

She shakes her head and places a hand behind her head, "Ah, it's nothing."

Sayaka suspiciously looks at her best friend's face, "Doesn't look like it's nothing."

Luke agreed and added, "Yeah.. what was that about?"

Madoka stared at the two for second, and said, "Someone.. they're here."

Sayaka was stunned for a moment until she figured out what Madoka is up about, until she answered, "It's... our friends, isn't it?"

Luke was confused and asked, "Friends?"

Madoka responded, "Sayaka's right. It seems that our friends are here too. It seems that we're not alone after all."

Luke saw the two young girls as their eyes spark with a bit of light and hope that they are not alone in this universe after all.

Back to Ben, Han, Chewie and the two droids, Ben is inspecting through the computer as he responds to R2, "Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

R2 punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little astromech droid. After a few moments, he beeps, "(Found the main computer to the tractor beam.)"

C3PO responds to Ben after what R2's beeping translated to him, "He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

Madoka, Sayaka and Luke walked over to the group as they looked to the monitor, until the computer monitor flashes the readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." C3PO explained the readouts.

Ben studies the data on the monitor readout.

"I don't think you boys and girls can help. I must go alone." Ben insisted Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Madoka and Sayaka to stay behind and watch on guard with the droids in the office.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." Han lazily responded to the old man.

Madoka and Sayaka simply rolled their eyes on Solo's words.

"I want to go with you." Luke asked Ben before he was about to exit the room, but responds wisely, "Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids."

"But he can.." Luke's sentence was cut when Ben said again, "They must be delivered or the other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you, always."

Before Ben left again, he was stopped when he felt a tug on his brown robes when Madoka tugged him and pleaded him for her and Sayaka to come with him, but he said, "Madoka, no. This is dangerous. Stay with the others and keep guard-"

Then Sayaka tugged him again and said, "Our friends are in this place. Me and Madoka heard their voices in our heads. Don't you feel their presence too?"

Ben was stunned by both of the girls as they did point out the presence of their friends; the other magical girls on board the Death Star. He also heard the voices as it sounds like they're going to escape the chamber room. He let out a sigh, and said, "Very well. But we must be careful and quick. We don't have to hang around much longer."

Madoka and Sayaka heard the old man's acceptance to their request as they smiled proudly and both of them exited the room. Ben adjusted his lightsaber on his utility belt, while Madoka prepared her magical wooden staff on hand, and Sayaka's single cutlass sword and holding the hilt with two hands. Both of them disappears down a long grey and metallic hallway.

**Author's Note: You guys and gals are waiting for this, so their adventure has finally begun. 'Till next chapter!**


	21. Episode 20 - The Rescue (Part 2)

Episode 20 - The Rescue (Part 2)

Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head in agreement. "Boy, you said it, Chewie."

Han then turns his attention to Luke and asked, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Luke heard Han's insulting nickname for Ben as he responded, "Ben is a great man."

"Yeah," Han sarcastically replied and added, "Great at getting us into trouble."

"I didn't hear you gave any ideas.." - Luke

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging waiting for us to pick us up." Han said, thinking that this idea brought up like a small child who just got dismissed from school until his/her parents came in a later hour.

"Who do you think..." Luke felt insulted by his words as he tries to argue, but was cut by R2 begins to whistle and beep a blue streak, saying "(I found her.)" and "(She is here.)"

Luke comes over to him and asks, "What is it?"

C3PO responded, "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I found her' and keeps repeating, 'She's here.'"

"Well, who... who has he found?" Luke asked again.

R2 whistles a frantic reply, "(Princess Leia.)"

C3PO responded, "Princess Leia."

Luke was in shock as the astromech droid said the name of the Princess that he saw from the hologram back in the garage and in Ben's small hut earlier in Tatooine. "The princess? She's here?"

Han heard the voices and asked confusedly, "Princess? What's going on?"

Then the group went into a different plan to go on their way to rescue Princess Leia as C3PO points out the readings that she is located in the Detention Block, Cell No. 23. She was scheduled to be terminated after she lied to Grand Moff Tarkin and Vader earlier after Alderaan exploded. Luke kept insisting Han to rescue her but he refuses. So Luke came with a plan to convince him as the Princess he described is 'rich' and 'powerful', more wealth than what Han ever imagined. He was convinced by Luke so he agrees and make sure that there aren't any casualities or funny business with them.

Before they exited the room, Han and Luke reassured to the droids to watch over any troopers coming to their way, then exited along with Chewie as their prisoner and they're heading straight to the Detention Area to rescue Princess Leia in their Stormtrooper disguises.

The rescue mission has begun.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ben Kenobi, Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname wandered about their business on their way undercover, making sure that any Imperial beings won't go through their way and spot them. While on their way, Ben asked the two young girls as they walk, "Your friends? How can you be so sure?"

Madoka heard the old man and replied, "Well, long story short, after we talked about the powers we're gifted with? It's a different story, because we have our different ways to communicate to each other. Especially those who are near or close to our range."

Ben was stunned then simply nodded, "Interesting."

Sayaka agreed and said to the old man, "Plus, we didn't know that we aren't the only ones here. But now's the time we get to the bottom of this."

They walked past and hid through walls, corners, supply crates, barrels and such in the environment to hide from any incoming troopers or officers in the area. Ben walked quickly and they nearly reached to the tractor beam's core, then followed by Madoka and Sayaka.

Sayaka gave Ben one last tug as she suggested, "I think we can take it from here. Our friends needs us. You go and deactivate that beam-thing."

Ben looked at the blue haired girl as he refused and answered wisely, "Be patient. Once we get rid of the tractor beam, we can then rescue your friends."

She ponders a bit from the old man's words and nodded slowly, "Alright."

* * *

_Detention Area - Elevator Tube_

Han and Luke tried their best to look inconspicuous in their armored suits as they wait for a vacuum elevator to arrive. Troopers, bureaucrats, and droids bustle about, ignoring the trio completely. Only a few gave the giant Wookiee a curious glance.

Finally, an elevator arrives and the trio enters.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." Luke said as his vision is completely messing him up.

A bureaucrat races to get aboard also, but is signaled away by Han. The door to the pod-like vehicle slides closed and the elevator car takes off through the vacuum tube.

In the elevator, Luke and Han step forward to exit the elevator, but the door slides open behind them. The giant Wookiee and his two guards enter the old grey security station room. Guards and laser gates are everywhere. Han whispers to Luke under his breath,

"This is not going to work."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke said,

Han claimed, "I did say so before!"

_Death Star - Detention Area_

Elevator doors open. A tall, grim looking Imperial Officer approaches the trio as they enter.

"Where are you taking this... thing?" the officer asked the two Stormtroopers confusedly.

Chewie growls a bit at the remark but Han nudges him to shut up.

"Prisoner transfer from block 1138." Luke responded under the helmet.

The officer is completely confused and corrected his query to make sure, "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

The other officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. Luke and Han survey the situation, checking all the of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Han unfastens one of Chewbacca's electronic cuffs and shrugs at Luke.

Suddenly, the giant Wookiee throws up his hands and let's out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabs Han's long blaster rifle.

Han cried out, "Look out! He's loose!"

"He's going to pull us all apart." Luke said.

The startled guards are now dumbfounded as Luke and Han pulled out their E-11 blasters and are blasting away at the terrifyingly Wookiee. Their barrage of laser fire misses Chewbacca, but hits one of the camera eyes, gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laser fire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Han rushes to the comlink system, which is screeching questions about 'what is going on'. He quickly checks the computer readout as he removes the helmet off his head.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in." Han said to Luke as he looked at the right cell number where Princess Leia is held. "Here it is... cell 2187. You go get her. I'll hold them here."

Luke gave Han a proud smile as he races down one of the cell corridors.

**Author's Note: Act I of the rescue, is Princess Leia. For Act II, who knows on how Madoka, Sayaka and Ben will be able to rescue Kyouko, Mami and Homura at this state? Find out next time in the next chapter. I'm gonna yeet myself and do my homework now. 'Till next chapter!**


	22. Episode 21 - The Rescue (Part 3)

Episode 21 - The Rescue (Part 3)

As Luke races down one of the cell corridors, Han speaks into the buzzing comlink.

Han tried his best to sound official as possible at the comlink as he responds, "Everything is under control. Situation normal."

An voice from the intercom responded back with, "What's happened?"

Han became nervous and came up with a reason, "Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you... how are you?"

Someone was confused until the voice responded, "We're sending a squad up."

Han responded back, "Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your operating number?" - Intercom Voice

Considering that he and Luke are in Stormtrooper disguises, and without any hesitation, Han blasts the comlink with the E-11 Blaster and the comlink explodes; completely deactivated and inactive.

"Boring conversation anyway." Han smuggly said then yelled after Luke down the hallway, "Luke! We're going to have company!"

_Death Star - Detention Area Cell Row_

Luke stops in front of Cell No. 2187, and blasts the door away with the E-11. When the smoke clears, Luke sees the dazzling young princess-senator. She had been sleeping and is now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. Luke is stunned by her incredible beauty and stands staring at her with his mouth hanging open under the helmet.

Leia said, "Aren't you too short for a Stormtrooper?"

"What?" Luke was confused as he realized that he's still under the Stormtrooper armor as a disguise. "Oh... the uniform." then he takes the helmet off. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

Leia asked confusedly at the young blonde boy, "You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you." Luke said to Leia, "I've got your R2 unit. And I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

Leia's eyes light up and stood up before him as she heard Ben's name from the boy's mouth. "Ben Kenobi is here?! Where is he?"

"Come on!" Luke said, held the Princess' wrist and dragged her out from the cell to rejoin with Han and Chewbacca.

* * *

_Death Star - Conference Room_

Darth Vader paces around the room as Grand Moff Tarkin at the far end at the conference table.

Vader speaks, "He IS here..."

Tarkin heard the Dark Lord's words and asks curiously, "Obi-Wan Kenobi! What makes you think so?"

Vader answered, "A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master."

Tarkin scoffed it off and said, "Surely he must be dead by now."

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force."

Tarkin made sure by saying, "The Jedi are extinct, their fire was gone out of the universe. You, my friend (Vader), are all that's left in their religion."

Then a buzz from a comlink occurs. Tarkin went over and immediately responded, "Yes?"

"Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in detention block AA-23." The voice from the intercom said.

Tarkin was shocked then said, "The princess! Put all sections in alert!" as he commanded.

Vader heard over the voices between Tarkin and the intercom voice, as he said again after he felt an omnimous feeling, "Obi-Wan IS here. The Force is with him."

Tarkin heard Vader's voice again after mentioning Obi-Wan's name, and said, "If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape is not his plan." Vader responded, "I must face him alone."

Tarkin nodded at Vader's response as he let Vader exit the conference room by himself, then Vader stopped in his tracks and said to himself, "Not just him.. Something.. or someone... is also with him." Vader guessed that the other presence he felt is not just Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi himself, but rather; two identical or familiar young girls are with him.

He guessed it out as he finds his way to find his old former master that left him for dead, for revenge.

* * *

_Death Star - Power Trench_

Later, during the time when Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie are on a siege problem on trying to escape the squad ambush sent to the Detention Area, a door behind Ben suddenly slides open and a detachment of Stormtroopers marches to the power trench. Madoka and Sayaka hid under the shadows along with Ben as an Imperial Officer moves to within a few feet from them.

The Officer commanded, "Secure this area until the alert is cancelled."

The first trooper responded, "Yes sir." then went about their business in securing the area with the second trooper. All but the two stormtroopers leave.

"Do you know what's going on?" The first trooper asked the second.

"Maybe it's another drill." The second trooper answered.

Ben moves around the tractor beam, watching the stormtroopers as they turn their backs to him. Same goes to Madoka and Sayaka as they hid at the sides of the tractor beam with him. Ben responded to Sayaka to distract the two troopers as she pulled the trigger on her cutlass sword's hilt, making the blade shoot out from the hilt and aimed towards a further distance where the blade hits a metallic wall, causing an echo that brought the two troopers' attention as to where the sound came from.

"What was that?" The first trooper asked as they heard the echoing sound of the sword's blade hitting against the wall.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." The second trooper answered and scoffed it off as it were to be nothing.

Madoka gave Sayaka a thumbs up as they peeked their head at the sides of the tractor beam, while Ben does his best on deactivating the tractor beam completely. After this, they agreed to find their way to the Death Star's chamber room to rescue Mami, Kyouko and Homura next.

**Author's Note: Now we're almost getting the good part on old Ben Kenobi, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki on their way to rescue the other Holy Quintet members. Meanwhile, Luke and the others escaped the garbage chute successfully as they made their way back to the Falcon to safely. But they were thinking on how Madoka, Sayaka and Ben will get out of this situation before they'll be captured by the Imperials. Will they make it in time? Find out in the next chapter. The suspense is killing you alright, so stay tuned!**


	23. Episode 22 - Reunited

Episode 22 - Reunited

_Death Star - Chamber Room_

As Ben Kenobi, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki rushed their way to the chamber room, upon exiting an empty elevator in which they were lucky since no officers, bureaucrats and officers passed by, they successfully deactivated the tractor beam in order for the Falcon to fly and escape, but before they can escape, Madoka insisted Ben to rescue their friends as Sayaka explained to Ben their gifted powers and weird ways of using it, they arrived at the chamber room.

Surprisingly, the chamber room is still unlocked so the trio entered with caution as they enter.

The chamber room is flashing red lights simultaneously because they heard that the alarm went off after the breakout from the Detention Area. Madoka looked around and asked through her head,

_"Mami... Kyouko... Homura... are you all here?"_ she asked in her thoughts.

No response.

Madoka is worried, so she and Sayaka proceeded through the room as Ben followed them from behind, making sure that there won't any hidden troopers or squadrons hiding in the shadows. But as soon as the two young girls walked further, they sniffed the air as they noticed a gust of misty fog at the capsules, indicating that Homura had planted a smoke screen grenade to prevent any enemies coming to their way.

"Is this smoke..? Wait.." Sayaka went through the smoke she left Madoka behind the smoke, then follows. "It.. can't be..."

Madoka was shocked to see what's in front of her very eyes as the gust of smoke went away; Sayaka was being hugged by Kyouko while Homura gently recovered the weakened Mami from her capsule, half pale but yet alive.

Kyouko, Homura and Mami was surprised after seeing Sayaka, then they saw Madoka right in front of them as soon as Homura places Mami down gently and ran straight to Madoka, and gave her a tight hug.

Homura was surprised to see her friend again, as she said in tears, "M-Madoka... I thought I'd.. never see you again."

Madoka was stunned and hugged Homura back in return as she replied in tears, "Me too... I thought me and Sayaka were the only ones..."

Kyouko smirked and replied to Madoka, "Don't mention it. Haven't we forgot that we're always in this together?"

Mami smiled proudly as she sees her young kouhai in her sight, and responded to Kyouko's words in a weak voice, "Indeed... I'm glad we're all together again."

The girls smiled at each other as they are reunited once again. The Holy Quintet are whole once again!

At the corner of the room, Ben noticed a Stormtrooper right next to the girls right before he reached his lightsaber from his utility belt, he approached right to the rogue Stormtrooper as asked, "You.. why are you here?"

TK-135 responded as the old man is coming right towards him, "Huh..? Wait.. wait! I can explain!"

Ben was confused after he heard the trooper's words, without any suspicion, he asked again, "I never seen a trooper like this one before... You helped.. them?"

TK-135 nodded after he turned his direction at the quad, then responded back to Ben, "Yes, I helped them here. The dark haired girl lead us here to help rescuing her friends."

Ben nodded as the rogue trooper continued, "Also... I didn't know I'd run into a former old Jedi Master like you, and also, two girls with you. Now that makes them extra."

The girls giggled as they watched TK-135 and Ben's conversation before they stood up and approached to him. The conversation was cut when Ben looked at the quad and asked, "So, all of you five are friends? I'm glad you made the right choice, young Kaname."

Madoka smiled and politely hugged Ben gently as a sign of thanking him. Sayaka was proud when she turned to the girls as Kyouko asked, "Say, who's the old man? I bet he's not a crazy old geezer."

Sayaka was offended after what Kyouko described Ben Kenobi as a 'old geezer'. She said, "Kyouko! He's a nice man."

Kyouko raised her eyebrow and asked again, "Oh really? What makes you think of that?"

Ben simply ignored Kyouko's attitude and answered wisely, "I may look old, but apparently, you never seen the last of me. I helped young Kaname and Miki on their way here."

Madoka smiled and continued Ben's words, "Exactly. Plus, we were on our way to Alderaan to rescue the princess, but this battle station destroyed it."

Kyouko was stunned after what she heard, and then asks, "Well, did you three rescue her?"

Homura smuggly replied, "Don't be silly. Madoka and Sayaka doesn't know how they interact in this world."

Mami heard Homura's words and defended, "Akemi-san. Don't be so rude." then Homura just simply replied with, "Hmph."

Sayaka chuckled as she said, "Long story short. We don't have much time. We have to get back to rejoin Luke and the others to the Millennium Falcon."

The other girls were confused as Kyouko confusedly asked, "Falcon? Don't tell us you came here with a magical bird, right?"

Ben was not amused after he felt a similar presence opposite to his side of the Force, "I felt something..."

Madoka noticed after she let go of Ben and asked, "What do you mean, sir Kenobi?"

Ben replied, "My former apprentice is here." He called out to the rogue trooper and the girls, "We need to get out of here. There's no time."

And with that, the Holy Quintet, Ben Kenobi, and TK-135 exited the chamber room quickly as they find their way back to the docking bay as to where the Falcon is located as Luke and the others desperately made their way to get back to the Millennium Falcon quickly.

As soon as they're halfway on their way, TK-135 carried the weak Mami Tomoe on his hands like a groom carrying her bride, or a firefighter carrying a victim to safety, Mami breathes in and breathes out slowly as he called out to the others in front of him, "Um, guys? Your friend doesn't look good here."

Madoka was stunned as she looked back at the rogue trooper carrying her senpai, as she requests to Sayaka, "Sayaka, do you think you can use your healing magic to help Mami?"

Sayaka smirked as gave her best friend a thumbs up, "You know I always do."

Madoka gave her a proud smile as Homura yelled out to them, "I think we should split up. That way, all of us will be together once we reached that Falcon of yours. And plus, it's risky this way if anyone tries to get in our path."

The rest heard Homura's words and Kyouko sarcastically said, "Oh Homura... cunning as always. Let's go!"

They agreed as they split up into teams; Ben with Madoka, Sayaka with Homura, Kyouko with TK-135 whilst carrying Mami. They desperately find their way to head back to the docking bay to rejoin with Luke and the gang.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys and gals are pleased with yourself.**


	24. Episode 23 - Time to Escape (Part 1)

Episode 23 - Time to Escape (Part 1)

**Madoka's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs can carry, along with old Ben Kenobi right in front of me as we hid through corners around this odd looking station we're in. My heart is pounding a lot from the suspense and my chest feels slightly heavy while we're hidden. I looked at the old man with hope sparkling in my eyes, hoping that we will rejoin with Luke and the others back at the docking bay we're originally at.

"The coast is clear. Let's move, young Kaname." the old man said to me as he inspected the area before any nearby troopers or officers marched this way or the other section of the hallways.

"Alright." I responded back to the old man. We continued our way going back through hallways, sections, and more.

I ask to myself, _"are we able to escape? Are we able to get out of this situation? I know things have been crazy since me and Sayaka-chan were sent to this universe... but at what cost? What is our purpose here for?"_ not only these questions are running through my head, but I'm pretty sure it has to do something with Kyubey. I heard his name when I was listening to the girls' voices back in that chamber room. What was Kyubey's purpose on sending us here? We might never know until we survive and find the answers we seek.

It's not how we suffered against those pain and angst from our previous run-ins with the witches or nightmares back on Mitakihara. But we if do suffer, we still have hope on our side. Thinking that we will win until the very end to vanquish all of evil in this world for eternity. Here, it's different. We won't know until we try.

As soon as we reached and draw near to the docking bay, Ben stopped in his tracks, we both hid into another hiding spot, heard some footsteps on our way, then I looked at Ben again as I noticed that his face looked "troubled". He stood up and took his 'lightsaber' as they call it; from his belt and armed himself with it as we approach to an empty section of the hallway, leading to the docking bay where the spaceship used to be.

I felt an unnerving presence as this is something I never felt before; darkness, angst, hatred, anger, and suffering. Who could it possibly be?

Once we're halfway in the corridor, Ben was shocked to see what lies in front of him and me; a tall, dark and strange looking man with a helmet that looked odd familiar to a samurai or a World War soldier; donning a long black cape and inner robes; cybernetic looking chest plate with armor plates on his shoulders; dark and glossy gloves, bodysuit, belt with cyber looking things on it, a protective crotch plate, armored shins and leather boots.

I sensed Ben's feelings as he described to me from his head to mine, as he said in his thoughts, "That was my apprentice."

I was stunned to hear the old man's words as the dark helmeted figure approached to us closely, with the same similar weapon as Ben; but with a red blade. Weird.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last." the robotic voice coming from the dark helmeted figure said as "it" was referring to old Ben.

We've been cornered by a strange, robotic man that's trying to kill us right before we're managed to escape. I just hope the others made it out as well.

Ben prepared his weapon as a beautiful, light blue blade extends out from the end of it like a flashlight, and I ditched the robes given to me as I held my staff, aimed carefully straight to the dark figure, I moved my hand closer to my staff, summoning a pink energy arrow as my staff retracts and turns into bow mode.

We might be able to get out of this as soon as we get rid of this thing in front of us, or else we're dead.

* * *

_Death Star - Hallway_

Sayaka and Homura managed to escape as Homura's time freeze is still active, making their route easy without getting caught by any troopers, officers or bureaucrats in the area. They kept running until they stopped and looked around.

"Boy, I'm glad we still have your abilities, Homura." Sayaka was relieved that she teamed up with the rogue magical girl.

"Don't mention it. Let's keep moving. We don't have much time until time continues again." Homura complimented Sayaka back as they kept running through the time frozen area, but Sayaka stopped in her tracks as she noticed Luke and the Princess with him are frozen due to Homura's time freeze. Before we can continue, Sayaka stopped Homura, "Wait, stop! Look!"

Homura looked at Sayaka as she noticed the two she pointed at with her gaze, and asked the blue haired girl, "What? You know those two?"

Sayaka responds to Homura, "Yes. That's Luke Skywalker! He's the one who comforted us in that desert planet we're sent few days ago."

Homura was stunned then asked again, "Are you sure you can trust him?"

The blue haired girl was stunned then answered with, "Trust him? Of course. He's not a bad guy, he helped us! Wait till all of us tell our stories together back at the ship."

Homura let out a sigh then responds, "Fine." then she stopped her abilities and time continues again.

Luke and Leia were running the direction as they noticed Sayaka and Homura at the section they're in, completely shocked as Luke saw Sayaka running up to them.

"Sayaka? Where were you? I thought you were with old Ben." Luke was surprised to see his blue haired girl again as he placed his hands on both of Sayaka's arm, reassuring that he was worried about her along with Madoka and Ben.

"Don't worry, Luke. We deactivated the tractor beam. We can now escape this place once and for all." Sayaka reassured Luke that they did successfully deactivated the tractor beam so that the Falcon can fly again.

Luke smiled as soon as Princess Leia walks in and looked at Sayaka closely, "So, is this a friend of yours? You look different."

Sayaka looked at the stunning white dressed princess and responded, "Your highness, I've been sent here from a world different than this."

Leia was stunned as she kneeled down and placed her hand on Sayaka's head, "Well, you're quite the brave soul you are."

Sayaka smiled, then she turned her gaze to Homura, who is approaching slowly towards them. Homura sticks out her hand politely and introduced herself to Luke and Leia, "My name is Homura Akemi. It is a pleasure meeting you."

**Author's Note: Here it is. The duel between Ben and Vader is about to happen; but later in the next chapter. Meanwhile, the others coincidental ran into each other with the Star Wars cast and now they're making a bond to each other as allies. Will they able to escape the Death Star with the Holy Quintet? Find out next chapter. As of this time, I'll be going to school right ahead as I don't want to be late. Stay tuned!**


	25. Episode 24 - Time to Escape (Part 2)

Episode 24 - Time to Escape (Part 2)

Luke took Homura's hand and shakes her hand gently, and same goes for Leia. "Nice to meet you, young girl. I'm Leia Organa, princess-senator of Alderaan."

Homura heard the princess' words as she bows in respect, "Nice to meet you, your highness."

Sayaka smiled then she interrupts, "Um, sorry to interrupt but, we need to get going."

Luke snapped back into his sense and realizes that they were about to head back to the Millennium Falcon to escape. "Oh, right. I forgot. Come on, let's go." Luke and Leia ran past by as Sayaka and Homura followed them after.

"I like that attitude of yours. No time for playing around because things are getting serious. I'm glad you matured a bit, Miki-chan." Homura smiled lightly as she complimented Sayaka's spirited self into this situation while running.

Sayaka smirked and said, "Absolutely. Less talk, more escaping."

With that, Sayaka, Homura, Luke and Leia returned back to the docking bay, and noticed Kyouko, TK-135, Mami, Han Solo and Chewbacca across the same room they're in, and they sneaked past and hid behind the sideways of the doorway, leading to the docking bay and where the Falcon was still parked.

"Glad you four showed up." Kyouko noticed Luke, Leia, Sayaka and Homura as they're reunited once again with the Star Wars cast.

"Yeah, glad to you again, Kyouko." Sayaka smiled and greeted one another. However, it was interrupted by Han Solo as he's still peeking through the doorway saying, "Talk later. This isn't a time for a tea party with you two." Han sarcastically said but in a serious tone.

Unfortunately for them, six Stormtroopers round up at the exit ramp of the Falcon, as one of them inspected and looked throughout the pirateship itself.

Kyouko stepped right in and noticed, "Shoot. Now what?"

Homura insisted to use her time stop ability to enter the Falcon, but unfortunately, her powers are on cool-down at the moment after using it multiple times while she was on her mission to rescue Mami and Kyouko before the others rejoined today.

* * *

_Death Star - Hallway_

***cue whatever Madoka Magica OST battle theme***

Meanwhile, during the duel between Darth Vader against Ben Kenobi and Madoka Kaname, they were cornered as Vader approached to them with his red lightsaber on hand.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last." Vader said under his mask as he sees his old former master again that left him for dead after losing the duel against him in Mustafar years ago. Madoka was frightened but kept her posture as she charged an arrow, but holding her fire steady to get a good aim.

Ben Kenobi held his lightsaber in a two-handed grip, as he pointed his blade towards Vader.

"The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was about a learner. But I am the master." Vader self-proclaimed as he completed his training as it reminded the good old days when the Jedi Council rejected to grant Anakin the rank of "Master", as his betrayal and hatred led him into the dark side to become more powerful he's ever been; in order to protect his wife, Padme Amidala. All it was lost until he stayed longer and serving the Empire to hunt down every potential Jedi in the Old Republic.

Madoka sensed Vader's presence and read his mind as she said, "Whoever you are, don't do this."

Vader was stunned until he turned his attention at the pink magical girl as he said, "You... You're one of those... girls." He turned his direction at the girl instead of Ben as he moved forward and made the first attack.

However, Ben protected Madoka as he clashed his lightsaber blade against Vader's and warned her, "Stay out of this, young Madoka! Protect yourself!"

Madoka looked at the old man with a worried face, but her expression turned into a slight determination with a bit of anger as she launched an arrow straight to the Dark Lord of the Sith, but with the power of the dark side, Vader managed to block the arrow just like how a puny blaster fire is deflective against a laser blade.

She was stunned as she noticed her arrow was being deflected, "What..?! How is that possible?"

Ben warned her again as he defends himself with a couple of hits from Vader's blade and yelled, "Your powers are similar to that of a blaster. Use something else!"

Madoka is completely confused as to what is she going to do next. Without hesitation, she made her bow turn back into staff mode as she lunges herself at the dark lord at intense speed, but Vader managed to feel her presence and blocked her attack as she jumped up and attacked him from behind with her magical wooden staff.

To his surprise, Madoka's staff is completely made out of magic; indestructible unless the user's mana is weakened, making the weapon from the user weak and malleable. "Impressive. Most impressive." Vader's expectations meet with the magical girl's powers as he is fighting against two at one.

_"He's too strong.. We might be able to defeat him!"_

"Only the master of evil, Darth!" Ben proclaimed as they attacked again then Vader blocked their attacks as fast as he could.

"Your powers are weak, old man."

**_BOOSH! BLOCK! SWING! SLASH! SHRING!_**

"You cannot win, Darth." Ben proclaimed again, then underestimating him by saying, "If you strike me, or her down, we shall become more powerful you could possibly imagine."

The duel between the Dark Lord of the Sith against the old Jedi Master, and the young youthful and hopeful pink magical girl.

**Author's Note: I have a bet: try to imagine and feel how will the lightsaber duel turns out in your head. Use your imagination and run wild. Try it; it's really fun. 'Till next chapter!**


	26. Episode 25 - Ben's Sacrifice

Episode 25 - Ben's Sacrifice

As the duel continues, they moved to another direction where at this point, a giant gate opens that leads to the docking bay. However, one Stormtrooper noticed the duel of their Sith Lord against an old Jedi Master and a magical girl, he bobbed his head to the others signalling that they others looked at the trooper's direction as they marched forward to the gateway where the duel takes place.

Kyouko and Han Solo were confused as to see the troopers moved away from the exit ramp from the Falcon as Kyouko said, "Huh. That's weird. But at least we have the advantage to escape while we still can."

Han Solo heard Kyouko's voice and said, "You're right. Now it's our chance, GO!" commanded in a whisper voice as the others quietly sneaked through the docking bay and entering into the Millennium Falcon through the ramp. TK-135, Kyouko, Mami, Homura had already entered, then followed by C3PO and R2-D2 as they noticed the troopers moved away from the ramp.

"Come on, R2. We're going." C3PO said to his astromech friend as they approached to the exit ramp of the Falcon, and R2 whistled as he rolls along with him and entered the pirateship.

Then Chewbacca, Leia, Han and Luke followed them, until Luke and Sayaka stopped in their tracks and looked at the duel at the hallway near the gate as the battle draws near with Vader against Ben with their iconic lightsaber blades, in a X-formation while Madoka gripped her staff with two hands.

"Ben..?" Luke noticed as he saw his master fighting against the Dark Lord of the Sith, followed by Sayaka as she noticed her best friend fighting alongside with Ben during the duel. "Madoka...? What are you doing?"

Madoka heard the voices of the two from the distance as they froze in place and saw them at the Falcon. Ben noticed as well, looking at Luke with a surprised but proud look as he gave Darth Vader a smug smirk at him as the young boy in front of him was Vader's father, not knowing this until the future when Vader figures this out on his own. Vader was confused as Ben closed his eyes, raised his lightsaber neatly and froze in place, and Madoka was stunned to see what Ben is doing.

"Master Kenobi, what are you..." before Madoka can finish her sentence, a mighty struck from the Sith Lord's crimson red lightsaber sliced through Ben, thus killing off completely as he disappeared in thin air, became one with the Force as his large brown robes and lightsaber hilt were the only remains of Ben.

Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi, the former master of Anakin Skywalker and now the master of Luke Skywalker, is officially dead.

* * *

**Sayaka's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. As I saw the last look from Luke's master, Ben Kenobi, disappeared into thin air as the dark helmeted creature struck him down with his red lightsaber. I saw Madoka there, still in shock right after our old master's death, I heard her screams after she recovered from all that.

"MASTER!" Madoka cried out in fear and sadness as she approached near to the remains of Ben; his brown robes and his lightsaber hilt. Vader felt stronger and proud after striking his former master down.

I felt his presence as it boils my blood into anger and oblivion. As I tried to make myself calm, knowing that my anger won't get me anywhere; but seeing another beloved from one of us gone, I've been suffering for love ever since that jerk Kyosuke left me because he picked Hitomi. My wish didn't came true, but I deserved better since Kyouko Sakura came into my life one time.

From that, and now this? I will not hesitate to let this go even further.

I made a quick dash through the troopers and immediately handed a hit against the dark figure who attacked Ben. He took the hit, but still standing strong on his feet. He only received a slash on his shoulder pad and nothing else. He was at shock when he noticed me after I attacked him.

_"_You.._ monster...!"_

I kept attacking him by slashing with my cutlass swords as much as possible, anger drives me more and more as I kept attacking the enemy until he tries to run out of breath but he managed to block all my hits and moves with his red, crimson blade.

"Your anger.. I never felt anything this strong as the Emperor thought." said the dark helmeted figure while he kept defending himself with his weapon. He pushed me off after a swift hit from the blade, but I luckily landed on my feet and set my swords to the side as I kept my posture.

I turned my attention to Madoka, she's crying over the remnants of our old master; the one who looked up to us, the one who trained us just few hours ago, the one who protected us and made our progress so far as to rescue our friend.

I will not let this go all for nothing.

* * *

Millennium Falcon - Lounge Area

As TK-135 placed the weak Mami on a bed at the medical bay, Homura sensed Sayaka's reckless anger through her mind and same with Kyouko's. They called out to her and said, _"Sayaka! Get back to the ship! There are more troopers and officers coming through our way. We have to leave now!"_

Sayaka heard the voices of Kyouko and Homura as it called out into her head, she responded with, _"I'm coming." _then she turned to Darth Vader as she ran towards to Madoka, dragged her hand as Madoka carried the remains in her hands and ran towards to the Falcon and said, "You will regret this."

Vader was stunned after what the blue haired girl said to her as they made their escape. In time, Luke shot the control panel of the gate, making it close itself as Vader approached to the gate but unfortunately, the gate closes completely blocking Vader and more Stormtroopers from the hallway for backup.

"Run, Luke, Run!" Ben's voice out of nowhere called out to Luke as he tries to shoot off the troopers and made it back inside the Falcon. Han Solo and Chewbacca already boarded the ship to take-off, and they successfully escaped the Death Star and flew off.

The Holy Quintet and the gang successfully escaped the Death Star.

After a while, Homura slapped Sayaka's cheek as she seriously yelled at her for Sayaka's carelessness, "What were you doing?!"

Sayaka felt the painful slap landed across her cheek as she cried out to Homura back, "What do you think I was doing? I was trying to grieve and avenge our old master, and now he's gone forever!"

Homura was shocked after what Sayaka said, she pondered and grieved for a while after what Sayaka and Madoka felt when Ben died after Vader struck him down. The room is completely silent, after from R2's sad whistle as the people in the room bowed their heads down as a respect for Ben Kenobi's death.

Madoka was sitting at the holographic table next to Luke, along with Sayaka next to her, patting her back gently as she looked at the brown robes and lightsaber hilt of Ben.

"I.. can't believe he's gone..." Madoka sobbed through her crying and raspy voice as tears flow down through her cheeks. Luke was sad as well seeing his old Jedi Master and guardian that was looking after him, and now he's gone. Completely gone forever.

"All this time, in order to protect me... he saved and looked after me." Luke said to Madoka and Sayaka as he moved closer to them. "We can't believe he's gone."

Leia comes in and places Luke's poncho onto him, and comforted him with a hug too and said, "There's nothing you can do about it. After Alderaan is destroyed, I lost everything. And now it's just us."

**Author's Note: Man... writing this chapter makes me feel sorrow and pity for Sayaka, Luke and Madoka since Ben died under the lightsaber blade of Darth Vader. Not to worry, revenge isn't what Sayaka is after for, but that's one thing she should do for Luke and the Holy Quintet as they should move forward for a better future, and the next plan is to take down the Death Star. What will be the next plan for the Holy Quintet and crew? Find out in the next chapter.**


	27. Episode 26 - Don't be Afraid

Episode 26 - Don't be Afraid

Sayaka comforted Madoka as she stopped crying, and wiped her tears gently as Sayaka handed her some tissues leftover from her pocket. She calmed down as Sayaka said, "Forgotten what your words were, Madoka-chan?"

Madoka was stunned after hearing what Sayaka said to her, as she replied with "hope."

"That's right. Don't ever give up on hope." Sayaka reassured to Madoka. "All of us are in this together, aren't we?"

Madoka was marveled at her best friend's determination as all they need now is to fight against the Empire; for everyone, and for Ben Kenobi.

"Hope. Yes.. Hope. We always stand together, and a team built on hope." Madoka said in a determined tone.

Princess Leia stood up and heard what Madoka said from her mouth, "Hope?"

Madoka heard the princess' voice as she was beamed from the word she said; 'Hope'. Yes, the only thing we can rely as we grow strong together as a team and succeed by the power of hope; the power where we stand together and fight till the very end, and also the one that brought us together with the bonds of friendship, determination, power, loyalty and trust.

Sayaka gave Madoka a proud smile, and then she reached her hand out to Ben's lightsaber and held it in her hands. Luke noticed Sayaka holding his old master's lightsaber, scoots closer to them and said, "You know, Ben would've been happy if you hold on that one for him. He'll be very proud if you carry on his legacy for him. Not just you, Sayaka. I'll train to become a Jedi like my father, and maybe you can join along with me on this training too."

Sayaka: ...

She's completely speechless as Luke chuckled a bit and patted her back gently, as Sayaka accepted the offer, "Thanks, Luke. You're alright." Then she turned her direction to Luke, and said, "Yes. I will take responsibility to carry on your master's legacy, and looking forward for our training. But..."

Before she can continue, Sayaka looked at the others and thought of an idea, "Maybe our friends need extra help with this training too. Not that I'm 'that' Force-sensitive or anything..."

Luke sensed her thoughts and said, "Oh... I see what you meant. Sure, all of you guys will have the help you need."

Sayaka smiled and hugged Luke as a 'thank you', as Luke returned the favor by saying "You're welcome, Sayaka. Anytime." He's very lucky to have support friends like Madoka, Sayaka and others around him.

* * *

At the medical bay side of the Falcon, TK-135 and Kyouko are watching after the weakened Mami Tomoe. The blonde senior girl slept peacefully as she tried her best to recover as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, Mami. Stay safe there." Kyouko said as remarks/regards to their eldest friend.

TK-135 just stood guard until Madoka and Sayaka came in to enter the area, and he lets them enter as they guided them to Mami's medical bed. Madoka was shocked to see her senpai sleeping at a time like this, as Madoka reached her hand out to Mami, placed her hand on top of her hand at the side of the bed as Mami slowly wakes up as she sees Madoka and Sayaka at her side, next to TK-135.

"Kaname-san...? Miki-san...?" Mami said their names in a weak voice, but turned her head as she looks at her two kouhais once again. "I never thought.. I'd.. see you two again.. no, _all_ of you again."

Madoka is happy to see her again as her voice sounds relieved, "It's nice to see you again, Mami-san. I thought me and Sayaka were the only ones alone..."

Sayaka stepped in to see Mami as she greeted her, "Hello again, Mami-san."

Mami was delighted to see the two once again, the ones she met on day one back in Mitakihara right after Madoka encountered a strange voice in a lost labyrinth within a shopping mall, only to find that it's infected by a witch; then a weird cat-bunny looking like creature (Kyubey) called out for help as he was severly injured. After the witch battle, Mami defeated the witch as the whole labyrinth restored back into an abandoned section of the shopping mall.

After that day, Madoka and Sayaka became friends with the senior high school students in their school; Mami Tomoe, the magical girl who is suffering for life until those two came into her life as beloved friends.

Mami went slowly went back to sleep as she dozed off in seconds, then Madoka and Sayaka were relieved as TK-135 approached to them and said, "She's in bad shape for now. You two need to give her time to rest at the meantime."

Sayaka heard the lone trooper's voice as she asked, "What's wrong with Mami-san..?"

TK-135 answered, "I don't know... but-" his sentence was cut but continued by Homura as she entered, "The enemies used her Soul Gem to power that battle station we were on."

Madoka and Sayaka were speechless as what Homura had said. Then Madoka asked Homura, "H-How..? It's not possible for our gems to be used as a power source.. let alone a weapon..."

Homura sighed as she approached closer to Mami's medical bed and said, "one of them figured out how the gems work, and Kyubey was the one behind it."

Madoka: ...

Sayaka enters in the conversation and was shocked that the incubator is involved in this. "Kyubey..? But how...?"

Homura explains the whole situation as to why the Empire needed the magical girls' Soul Gems in their aide to conquer the universe. It is said that Kyubey was found by Emperor Palpatine one time in the darkness in the throne room, as Kyubey requested to make a contract **(Note: No, Palpatine won't be a magical being lmao)**, or a deal rather, in order to help the Empire to hunt down every potential magical girl in sight; and their Soul Gems as a reward as a destine for power and greatness. The main reason why is that they wanted to conquer and destroy each planet where they support the Rebellion by wiping out to outrank them for good. Using the Soul Gem's power, they'll have a chance of either getting the victim killed, or have them turned into the dark side by turning their Soul Gems with the dark side of the Force.

This concept is different as magical girls are only prone to be transformed as witches when they didn't use a Grief Seed (obtained after killing a witch) in order to purify themselves after a witch battle, but in this universe, the only thing to be avoid is never turn yourself into the dark side of the Force, just like how every Jedi acts as they resist and swore to never give up on their allegiance to the light side.

Madoka said, "So... Kyubey..."

Homura nodded as she finished the conversation by saying, "Yes. He's after this for our powers, only to make us suffer once more. But we won't let our enemies win."

Sayaka and Madoka had a loss for words as they didn't say anything.

* * *

After a run-in with some TIE Fighters while Homura and Kyouko fought them while Han Solo and Chewbacca were piloting in the cockpit, they successfully got rid of the fighters as they approached past a planet and safely arrived to Planet Yavin.

**Author's Note: Oh ho ho ho, there's gonna be some drama involved. But not to worry, Kyubey will have his reasons as to why he's helping the Emperor and the Empire to hunt down the magical girls, but later will soon be revealed in future chapters and stories.**

**Also, before I can end this; for the love of glob, please refrain from commenting your expectations in the reviews as I'm continuing to update more chapters in the future. Please be civil about this because I'm tired of seeing these every day, and thinking that you might think that this crossover story will be incomplete unlike the other fanfics out there (no offense, but maybe they're left unfinished because of time constraints, laziness and etc.), but don't hate me for this as this is only my opinion. Review however you want, but please hold onto your expectations and be patient. Sorry for saying all this, because I just need more time to write and think while I take a break. Thank you for your understanding and please wait patiently for the next chapter. 'Till next chapter! Finn signing out. **


	28. Episode 27 - Reborn

Episode 27 - Reborn

As the Millennium Falcon arrived safely to planet Yavin 4, where the Rebellion base is located. The pirateship landed safely as the guard guided the ship to land on the open space spot in the docking bay hangar, full of droids, engineers, radar technicians and other kinds of technicians, some famous pilots can be found here as well as a bunch of X-Wings, Y-Wings and other transportation.

As Luke and the others exited the Falcon, followed by the Holy Quintet where Mami is being carried by TK-135 again as they seek for medical help, then a bunch of medical specialists like doctors or nurses came to the lone stormtrooper as they saw the weak Mami on his hands.

"Oh my... what happened?" a nurse asked.

TK-135 responded, "I don't know, but she's in a very bad shape right now. We should take her for medical care quickly."

"Right away, sir." the nurse said as she calls in the other members to bring in a medical capsule for Mami to rest on as she's transferred to the medical bay.

Madoka and the other members were surprised that the planet they landed on looks familiar and similar to planet Earth as they see a forest of trees, mountains and water at the horizon and distance; thinking that this universe may not be so bad after all.

"This place looks just like Earth..." Madoka is amazed to see a planet that is identical to their planet back in their universe.

Sayaka marveled the wonders of this universe as she said, "I never seen this much green after we're sent here."

Kyouko smiled and nudged Sayaka and commented, "Well, it's been days since we've been on Earth."

Homura rudely interrupts the girls' amazement as she said, "Girls, stop fooling around. This is not the time for a sightseeing tour. We have to prepare for our plans to fight the Empire."

The other members were shocked as they went back to their senses as they followed Leia, Luke, R2-D2 and C3PO heading to the meeting center where all the Rebellion soldiers and members are held, especially the army's most reliable and famous starfighters in the galaxy.

Sayaka just recently placed Ben's lightsaber under her belt as she is also wearing his robe as a memento of their old master. "For Ben."

* * *

_Yavin 4 - Docking Bay Hangar_

As the group enter the hangar, the Holy Quintet were amazed to see many different kinds of spacefighters around the base; as they were going about their business by fixing one of them or others on maintenance, Leia stops by and approached to the group before heading to the meeting center and said,

"Before we continue, I think all of you need to wear appropriate uniforms so all of you are more fitting in this universe." Leia offered the girls to change their attires as they transformed back into their normal clothes after hearing the princess' orders.

"No offense but, what's wrong with the way we dress?" Kyouko said, referring to her and the others' casual attires.

Leia was suddenly surprised as what Kyouko just said, but let this slide as she responds to, "I'm not that offensive or anything, but I advise that you should try a different look since all of you are sent in this universe."

Kyouko let this slide as well then accepted the offer, "Then, sure. Anything you say, your highness."

Madoka and the others agreed as well as they were assisted to the clothes depot section.

_**30 minutes later...**_

As the young girls left the depot, each of the girls are now in their brand new attires that are suitable and more fitting in the Star Wars universe.

Madoka Kaname's attire: A military-ish top with pockets on them (similar to that of Bespin Luke's) and Jedi-like outer garb around it, a comfortable slim-fitted pants that can make her run or walk around smoothly along and a brown leather bandolier around her torso and the bag resting against her waist. Wearing a black leather belt with a Rebel symbol on the belt buckle, and a holster with a defender sporting blaster pistol (just like Princess Leia's blaster) and lastly, wearing brown leather boots with a single streak of a pink stripe on her left boot. She also has a pink Rebel insignia patch on her right upper chest on her pocket uniform.

Sayaka Miki's attire: Donning a Jedi-looking garment with a mix of white and light blue, and a black undershirt under the main white garment, accompanied with a brown leather utility belt with a bunch of accessories and tools in the pouches and such, and a lightsaber hook as where Ben's lightsaber hilt is on. Along with a dark gray not-so-loose but fitted pants with leg wraps around her lower legs down to her ankles, and wearing black glossy leather boots.

Homura Akemi's attire: Wears the similar outfit to Madoka's, except the colors are accompanied in a gray and purple color scheme, minus the bandolier, she's wearing a utility belt with dual holsters on both of her legs; blasters are modified and identical DL-44 blaster pistols.

Kyouko Sakura's attire: A crimson red leather-looking jacket with a Rebel insignia on her right shoulder, along with a black undershirt with short sleeves. Wearing a black belt with a holster (blaster included which was the E-11 Stormtrooper blaster that she got when she escaped the Death with the group), and a few accessories and tools. Accompanied with a black slim-fitted shorts that reaches down to her knees and wearing short-ankled boots.

Each of them also includes a radio comlink in case if they contact each other for support in various situations like missions if needed.

The members of the Holy Quintet moved out in their brand new looks as they follow Leia in the meeting center. The girls looked at each other as they complimented themselves with, "Nice.", "Looking cool", and etc.

Their plans to fight against the Empire and the Death Star takes place in the meeting center.

**Author's Note: Third chapter upload! I'm just going to go ahead and try my best to finish this story as possible as I'm full of ideas to how will they'll take down the Death Star. Also, from the previous chapter, you can review however you wish, but like I said; hold onto your expectations as I am not that harsh. I hope you all understand that writing a story and chapter is not easy as I need the time to think and imagine. That's all for now. Thank you for understanding and look forward as we're almost close to the finale of this crossover story! And after the next few chapters, Empire Strikes Back (Episode V) will be up next. Stay tuned!**


	29. Episode 28 - The Siege (Part 1)

Episode 28 - The Siege (Part 1)

_Death Star - Control Room_

Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader were interrupted in the discussion by the buzz coming from the comlink. Tarkin moves to answer the call, "Yes?"

_"We are approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet."_ as the intercom voice said from the comlink.

* * *

_Yavin - War Room Briefing Area_

**(Author's Note: Still going to call it the Meeting Center or idk lol)**

General Jan Dodonna stands before a large electronic wall display as Leia and several other senators are to one side of the giant readout. The low-ceilinged room is filled with starpilots, navigators, and different types of R2-type units. Everyone is listening intently to what Dodonna is saying on front.

"The battle station is heavily guarded and carries a firepower greater than half of the star fleet." Dodonna officially explains in a serious tone. "It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

Jon "Dutch" Vander, known as 'Gold Leader', a rough looking man in his early thirties stands up and addresses General Dodonna.

"Pardon me for asking, sir," Dutch asked politely as he stood up from his seat, "but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

Dodonna heard the pilot's words and answered, "Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small-one man fighter to be any threat, or they'd be a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia demonstrated a weakness in the battle station."

Madoka and the others are also listening attentively as they're also a part of this now.

"The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight to this trench and skim the surface to this point." Dodonna explains as he shows a graphic demonstration shown on screen, "The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which would destroy the station."

A murmur of disbelief runs through the room.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes." - General Jan Dodonna

Luke is sitting next to Wedge Antilles, a hotshot pilot about sixteen years old.

Wedge commented, "That's impossible, even for a computer."

Luke replied to Wedge, "It's not impossible. I used to bulls-eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

Before Dodonna ends the discussion, Princess Leia stood up and approaches closer to the General for an announcement.

"Before this plan ends, I would like to present a couple of new representatives that will be here with us and also joining us in this side." Leia announces in an official voice as she calls in for Madoka and her friends to present in front of the room. "Everyone, I present to you; the Holy Quintet team."

The crowd claps through the room as Madoka, Sayaka, Homura and Kyouko stood up from their seats and walked to the front of the briefing room. Leia continued, "Unfortunately, one is at the medical bay under medical care right now, so we introduce our new members in the Rebel Alliance."

Princess Leia gave way for the members as Madoka stepped in, followed by Sayaka, Homura, then Kyouko.

"My name is Madoka Kaname. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Sayaka Miki. Nice to meet you all."

"My name is Homura Akemi. A pleasure meeting you all."

"My name is Kyouko Sakura. Nice meeting you all."

The voices from the girls boomed across the room as the crowd clapped once again, and Princess Leia made a final word, "That will be all for now. We'll get into more with them after we deal with this situation first. If you mind, General."

Dodonna clapped proudly as Madoka and the Holy Quintet members are new officially part of the Rebel Alliance. He officially ends the conversation, "Everyone, man your ships. And may the Force be with you!"

The group rises and begins to leave.

* * *

_Back at the Death Star..._

Tarkin and Vader watches through the computer screen with interest, as a circle of lights intertwines around one another on the screen showing it's position in relation to Yavin and the fourth moon.

_"Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the Rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes."_

Vader said in his proud voice, "This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will be soon the end of the Rebellion."

On one of the platforms, Kyubey is seen hiding from the shadows and anticipates for the Rebels and the magical girls' next move for this battle.

* * *

_Main Hangar Deck_

_"All flight trooper, man your stations."_ said the intercom voice over the loud speaker. _"All flight troops, man your stations."_

Han is deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots' preparation. Luke (in his X-Wing pilot gear) is quite saddened at the sight of his friend's departure.

Luke said, "So... you got your reward and you're just leaving then?"

"That's right, yeah!" Han replied. "I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you."

Luke is enraged at his words and said, "Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

Han refused as he refuted, "What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."

Luke nodded slowly as he decided to let Han go, with a disappointed look on his face and tone, "Alright. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what your best at, isn't it?"

Luke walks off and Han hesitates for a second, then calls out to him.

"Hey Luke... may the Force be with you." Han says this as his goodbye as he gave Luke a wink, and Luke gave a small wave in return as he sets off to his X-Wing fighter.

Han turns to Chewie who growls at him in disappointment,

"What're looking at? I know what I'm doing." Han excused as they finished packing up, then entered the Falcon afterwards.

As he is on his way to the cockpit, out of the blue, a red barrier blocked the doorway to the cockpit with an odd magica-looking diamond like pattern.

"What the..?" Han said confusedly as he turned back and noticed Kyouko Sakura appearing right in front of him.

"So, you're just gonna run away on us and decide to do things on your own? What a coward move right there, mister." Kyouko refuted at Han as he felt embarrassed of what he did to Luke and refused his offer to join in with the team to help them destroy the Death Star.

**Author's Note: Fourth Chapter. Derp Herp Derrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**


	30. Episode 29 - The Siege (Part 2)

Episode 29 - The Siege (Part 2)

"Out of the way, kid. This has nothing to do with me." Han stubbornly said this as he moves closer to the cockpit, but still shielded by Kyouko's magical barrier.

"Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere." Kyouko refused the young smuggler to get past, as she guessed, "What's it to you?"

"I.. uh.." Han had a loss for words as he was defeated by the young, sassy red haired girl. "That's it, huh? All for that for money? Come on, your life will be better if you stick with us. Friendship and family matters more than just money."

Han: ...

Chewbacca growled in agreement.

"Oh, not you too, Chewie." Han was embarrassed to see his co-pilot agreed to the girl's words as he turned over a new leaf after having a difficult life throughout his journey as he confessed to Kyouko, "Look, I don't know you or anything but, you're right. I had a difficult life over the past few years of my adventure; smuggling, everything else. I do this for a living, but thanks to you, you changed for who I am."

Kyouko smuggly smirked, "Alright. I accept your confession. But in one condition."

Han smiled and chuckled a bit as he curiously asked, "Okay, what is it, kid?"

Kyouko's expression turned into a death glare with her eyes darkened like a million souls were entrapped inside her red ruby eyes, "If you turn your back on us again, I'll **_kill_** you."

Han was shocked to hear the underestimated and serious tone of Kyouko and replied as he backed off slightly, "Woah, hey. No need to go that far, kid. I won't turn my back on all of you just for the reward I'd received."

Kyouko smuggled giggled as she said, "Just kidding." then she removes her magical barrier away from the cockpit.

Chewbacca: ***laughs in Wookiee***

As the two entered the cockpit, he took one last look at the red haired girl and said, "You're impossible, you know that?"

Kyouko just giggled it off as she stayed in the Falcon to help alongside Han.

* * *

As the Luke and R2 flew off with the rest of his crewmates, Madoka, Sayaka and Homura were the only ones boarded in a Rebel transportation ship heading to the Death Star, but noticed the Kyouko wasn't with them.

"Um, where's Kyouko?" Madoka asked as their sassy friend wasn't with them in this transport.

Sayaka and Homura were clueless as they noticed she wasn't with them too. "Huh. Maybe she stayed behind to look after Mami-san?" Sayaka guessed.

Homura refuted to Sayaka's guess as she sensed Kyouko's presence that she is with Han Solo and Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon, "Not even close. She's in a ship with those two friends of yours in that.. giant hamburger-looking ship."

Sayaka is shocked that Homura guessed it right; Kyouko IS indeed with Han and Chewie piloting the Millennium Falcon. "She's with Han Solo and Chewbacca? Huh."

Madoka guessed again, "Maybe she has her reasons..."

Homura replied, "Fair point."

Then, Madoka looked through the window; seeing the entire galaxy and stars outside the ship. Billions of stars of different shapes and brightness, and Madoka was marveled to see this right in front of her eyes as Sayaka approached to her and said, "I never seen this many stars before... here on outer space, it looks... beautiful."

Sayaka looked at Madoka's amazed face as she looked through the window. Then a squadron of X-Wings and Y-Wings are on sight as Sayaka was surprised to see the flying ships before them. Then both of them noticed R2 on one of the ships as Luke piloted one. "Luke!" Madoka pointed out as she gave the ship a wave, wishing good luck that they'll complete their mission.

So, the plan was simple as Madoka, Sayaka and Homura boarded the transport; all they can is to take out every trooper and officers remaining inside the Death Star before Luke and the other pilots ran through the trench to destroy the battle station's core.

Their battle has finally begun.

* * *

_Death Star - Throne Room_

Meanwhile, Emperor Palpatine was troubled as he sensed the other three magical girls' presence from the Rebel Alliance Transport on their way to the Death Star to begin their mission.

"It seems your 'friends' are on their way to destroy our Death Star." Palpatine said in a distorted tone, as Kyubey approached and reassured, "Don't worry. They're powerless and think they'll achieve their goals."

_Death Star - Some random hallway leading to the hangar_

Darth Vader walked across the hallway as he's on his way to board his advanced TIE Fighter, then met with two TIE Pilots on their way as Vader stopped and asked them to recruit with him to assist in the trench run battle.

Vader commanded, "Several ships have been damaged and we need to stop them. Follow me."

Both of the TIE Pilots followed Vader's orders and followed him to the hangar to pilot their TIE Fighters.

Then Vader thought to himself as he sensed the three magical girls' presence on their way to the battle station, _"Interesting. I never knew they'd come back."_

* * *

_"Approaching the Death Star in T-minus 30 seconds."_

Madoka, Sayaka and Homura participated as they wait for the signal as the transport ship is about to approach the Death Star's surface as they ran through hallways and piloted some large laser turrets; Homura piloted the right turret cockpit while Sayaka pilots the left turret. Madoka stayed on the radars as she'll support Sayaka and Homura's laser fire to assist Luke and the other pilots in battle, but not included in the trench run battle.

Homura is also equipped with a pair of visor goggles to help her improve her aim as supposed to her normal glasses back in Earth, then she responds to the radio to Sayaka, "Sayaka. Are you there?"

"Loud and clear!" Sayaka replied through the radio back to Homura, then she radioed Madoka, "Madoka, are you there too?"

Madoka responded to the radio as she responded, "Yes. Loud and clear too, Homura."

Homura smiled lightly as she prepared the turret, "Let's do this."

The battle and siege against the Death Star was begun.

**Author's Note: One more chapter left to go.**


	31. Episode 30 - A New Hope (FINALE)

Episode 30 (FINALE) - A New Hope

***cue The Last Battle theme by John Williams***

Upon arriving at the Death Star, the pilots in the Rebel transport flew over the surface of the Death Star's outer armor-shell as many X-Wings and Y-Wings are shooting and fighting against several TIE-Fighters across space. Homura made the first shot by aiming at the Imperial spacefighters that are behind the tails of the other rebel spacefighters.

***PEW PEW PEW***

***Loud Laser Blast Sounds***

***BOOM*  
**

One TIE-Fighter destroyed.

Homura let out a proud "hmph." as she radioed over Sayaka and said, "Sayaka. Your turn."

Sayaka replied and responded with "Roger."

More TIE-Fighters on their way, trying to hit and attack the other X-Wing and Y-Wing Fighters as one of them took the end and causing several rebel starpilots to their death in the explosion.

Two Rebel Starfighters gone.

Madoka gasped as he radioed to Homura and Sayaka to report, "Two down. We have to get rid of those bad guys quickly!"

Homura and Sayaka: Roger.

Suddenly, Homura transformed quickly into her magical girl form as she spins her Time Warp shield again, activating it and stops time and space in their surroundings, except Madoka and Sayaka.

Sayaka was shocked to see the Imperial Fighters froze in place as their lasers were frozen in place too, giving her the chance to shoot while time still stops.

*PEW PEW PEW*

Two or three red laserbolts were directly shot and aimed at the three incoming TIE-Fighters, then froze in place.

Homura spun her shield again as time continues to flow.

Three TIE-Fighters were shot at the same time.

Sayaka radioed in and was stunned, "Woah... thanks, Homu-"

Her sentence was cut as Homura quickly complimented in return, "Don't mention it."

Madoka radioed to the two young girls as she said, "Now this is teamwork! Keep going, magical girls!"

The battle wages on.

* * *

_Death Star - Trench Run_

"Luke, at that speed, will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs radioed to Luke as he replied back, "It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home."

As the three X-Wings move in, unleashing a barrage of laserfire. Green laserbolts are returned from the Death Star.

Biggs struggles with his controls as he responds, "We'll stay back far enough to cover you."

As they flew furthermore into the trench, Wedge responds over to Luke's headset, "My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it?"

The Death Star laser cannon slowly rotates as it shoots laserbolts.

Luke looks around for the upcoming Imperial TIE-Fighters. He thinks for a moment and then moves his targeting device into position. "Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!"

Wedge looks excitedly about for any sign of TIE-Fighters. "What about the tower?"

Luke responded back, "You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" as his X-Wing streaks through the trench, firing lasers.

He breaks into a nervous sweat as the laserfire returned, knicking one of his wings close to the engine. Then he responds to R2-D2, "Artoo... that, that's stabilizers's broken loose again! See if you can lock it down."

R2 whistles in return as he works to repair the damages. The canyon wall rushes, making his delicate task seem even more precarious.

***Laserbolt and blaster noises***

Wedge looks up and spots the TIE-Fighters, as Luke's targeting device marks off the distance to the target.

Meanwhile, Vader and his wingmen zoomed closer. The Dark Lord adjusts his controls and fires laserbolts at two X-Wings flying down the trench. He scores a direct hit on Wedge.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you." Wedge responds in to the headset as it transmits to the speaker over the War Room back in Yavin and to Luke's headset. Luke speaks over the speaker, "Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there!"

Wedge apologized, "Sorry!" as he retreats his crippled X-Wing out from the trench to escape from the three TIE ships.

Darth Vader watches the escape but issues a command to his wingmen, "Let him go! Stay on the leader!"

* * *

Yavin - Medical Bay

Mami Tomoe is treated under severe medical care as tubes were attached to her arms and legs and other places, and then wearing a respirator mask as the heart monitor still stays stable as her heart is still pumping normally.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

TK-135 is assigned to stay and watch over the weak magical girl as he removed his Stormtrooper helmet, as his face looks more of a 19-year old, sporting a brown mullet-looking haircut, and a small scar across his left cheek. He took off his belt and crotch plate as he took a seat, sat down comfortably as the crotch-plate hinders his sitting position, allowing him to sit properly.

The nurse enters along with a couple of professionals in the room as she said, "She'll be fine, sir. Don't worry. We'll do our best to bring her back into good shape."

TK-135 smiled at the nurse, hoping that Mami will get better as she's into a temporary sleep (not coma). The rogue trooper said, "Thank you nurse. I hope she'll get better right away."

The nurse responded back, "Pleasure. Tell me, what made you run away or escape the Empire while in that?"

TK-135 heard the nurse's question as he deeply remembers his past, "Well, it's a tough life for me being in the Empire. I was raised and born with my family and everything else went normal. Right until the dawn of the evil Empire came and took everyone in my village hostage. Especially my parents. I was enslaved with the other children as our parents were taken away from us. Until I saw one last look from my mother and father, as those monsters executed them, and I was left alone and locked away in the Detention Facility."

The story ended as the young version of TK-135 was taken away to the academy months after, and supervised under trooper check-up and training.

Then the heart monitor suddenly stopped as it completely made Mami flatlined. Everyone in the room was shocked as they immediately try to revive Mami's heart again, over and over, until the heart monitor responded back to normal as her heart continues to be stable and pump once more.

Mami said under her breath in the respiration mask; "Madoka... Sayaka... Homu.. Kyouko... everyone..."

* * *

**Back to the Death Star**

Luke is the only one remaining as he flies through the trench, and his expression lost all hope as one of his friends were taken down by the three TIE-Fighters that took them earlier.

At the War Room, Princess Leia returns to her general's worried and doubtful glances with a solid, grim expression. C3PO seems nervous as he said, "Hang on, Artoo!"

Now, Luke is concentrating on his aim through his targeting device. The intense heat of the battle still wages on.

As Vader curls around the control stick, Luke adjusts the lens on his targeting device as he charges down the trench. As he lines up the crosshairs of the device on screen in front of him, then Ben's voice called out to Luke.

"Use the Force, Luke." Ben said.

Suddenly, Madoka froze in place as she also heard Ben's echoing voice and words to Luke as it also called out to her head. "Ben..."

Luke looks up, then starts to look back into the targeting device. He has second thoughts as Ben's voice called out to him again, "Let go, Luke." A grim determination sweeps across Luke's face as he closes his eyes and starts to mumble Ben's training to himself.

*cue The Holy Quintet Transformation Theme Sequence - Madoka Magica Rebellion*

Flashbacks start flooding into his mind; his first Jedi Training alongside Madoka and Sayaka, Ben was there with them, watching closely and carefully. The time when he met Madoka and Sayaka in his X-34 Landspeeder in Tatooine. The time when the two comforted him after his loss of the death of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. The time when they rescued Princess Leia with Han Solo and Chewbacca, and reunited once more as they escaped the Death Star and met more of Madoka's friends; Homura Akemi, Kyouko Sakura, and Mami Tomoe. Also forgot to mention the rogue Stormtrooper; TK-135.

Ben Kenobi and Madoka Kaname were the light to his power, as he determined to finish this once and for all. _"Don't give up on hope."_ as he remembered Madoka's words while he listened to their conversation back in the Millennium Falcon's Lounge Area.

Vader was stunned and said, "The Force is strong on this one!" as he follows Luke's X-Wing down the trench.

"Luke, trust me." Luke heard the voice as he reaches for the control panel and presses the button. The targeting device moves away.

At the War Room, Leia and the others stand watching the projected screen. "His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" the base voice said as it responds over to Luke's headset.

Luke responded over, "Nothing. I'm all right!"

Later, Madoka and the other crew managed to get rid of the other TIE-Fighters on sight as they flew as fast as possible to the trench where Luke and the other three remaining TIE-Fighters are.

"We don't have much time! Let's get moving, captain!" Homura radioed over to the pilots in the cockpit as they replied, "Yes, ma'am!"

The Rebel Transport ship flew as fast as it can go to catch up to Luke and the three TIE-ships.

During the last remaining minutes of the battle, flashbacks start flooding through the magical girls as they kept remembering the times when they fought through evil witches, nightmares and doing their absolute best to restore Mitakihara City in it's normal state. After for a while, everything else is normal.

Years and months passed, it was now the start of their summer vacation. And that was the time that the girls were sent into a universe far, far away from Earth.

To them, what was the purpose? What was the real main purpose of them being in this universe? As they say, the universe is a vast place in which mysteries will unravel, and many stories out there will live to tell the tale. Mysteries that soon will be revealed if the user seeks for the answers and evidence they wish to seek, the truth will be revealed and it's history.

Thoughts running through their minds as to how will they ever get back to Mitakihara? Will they be stuck here forever till the end of time? This isn't some isekai genre that we all know about; here, it's different as Kyubey intended the Emperor to suck the life out of the Holy Quintet to conquer the universe through their Soul Gems, the embodiment of their being cased within a gem as their human bodies are the shells. Those will be useful for the Emperor to turn them into mindless dark side users, or atleast; pawns.

Deep into the battle, Madoka and the others were shocked as a random laserbolt out of nowhere took out one of the TIE-Fighters next to Vader's Advanced, followed by a "WHAT?!"

Han and Chewbacca grin from ear to ear as Madoka noticed the Millennium Falcon into battle, helping Luke in his aide to take out the Imperial fighters in his tail. Kyouko Sakura was the one who took the shots in one of the Falcon's turret as she smirked and give a thumbs up at Madoka, Sayaka and Homura at the transport.

"Kyouko!" - Madoka

"I don't believe it!" - Sayaka

Homura silently gave Kyouko a proud smile and then said, "Well done."

"Yahoo!" - Han

The TIE Pilot spots the Falcon coming at him and warns Lord Vader, "Look out!"

Homura and Sayaka fired at the same time at the other TIE-Fighter, as two laserbolts landed on Vader's TIE ship's wings and causes him to spun out of control, away from the trench and sent away from the Death Star.

Han Solo speaks over to Luke through his headset from the mic, "You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Luke looks up and smiles, then he concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his proton torpedoes. The torpedoes shoot through the port and seems to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and are heading towards the main reactor.

Luke throws his head into relief as they flew out from the trench as fast as possible, followed by remaining Y-Wings, the Millennium Falcon, and Madoka and crew in the Rebel Alliance Transport ship.

As the intercom voice announces to aim and fire when ready at planet Yavin, past the fourth moon but the Death Star exploded into millions of pieces, bursts into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

The Death Star is no more.

Han responds over to Luke in his headset, "Great shot, kid. That was one in a million."

Madoka, Sayaka and Homura ran to the radar as they radioed over Luke and cheered him, "Amazing job, Luke! We're proud of you."

Luke was stunned to hear Madoka, Sayaka and Homura's voice through his headset, smiled as he said, "Hey... thank you for the help back there!"

He's at ease, and his eyes closed for a moment as Ben's voice called out, "Remember, the Force will be with you... always."

Luke smiled and replied back, "Thanks, Ben..."

Darth Vader's ship spins out to space. The Rebellion won the battle!

**Author's Note: Aaaaaaand that's a wrap! Thank you all so much for reading this crossover story as much as I do love writing it. I wanted to say, I told you I can manage to finish this story as fast as possible. But wait; it's not over yet. Tune in as the Epilogue and a small snippet teaser for the next crossover chapter of Star Wars x Madoka Magica; Empire Strikes Back. Again, thank you all for supporting this series as a whole as I continue writing for the next chapter.**

**Till next time! And may the Force be with you all... always.**


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Yavin - Massassi Outpost - Throne Room_

***cue Throne Room and Ending Theme - John Williams***

**Madoka's POV (Voice-over Narration)**

This is it. This the day we're officially joined with the Rebel Alliance, but not just with Luke and the others, but with my special friends that I'm always with; the Holy Quintet.

Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura, Homura Akemi, and of course; our senpai, Mami Tomoe.

We stood in place together as we see Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca coming across the room for the ceremony. The Princess is on front with her stunning dress. Luke and the others marched up solemnly on the long aisle and kneels down before Senator Leia.

We were proud, as they were given two golden medals of honor around her necks, but sadly, none for the giant Wookiee. Poor Chewie...

As for us, even if we don't have a medal to show how we achieved our goal in helping Luke through the battle against the Death Star, what matters is that we shouldn't give up on hope. Yes, Hope. The one thing we always thought for others as our friendship and rebellion is built on hope. A New Hope, the shines to us as we look forward to a bright future in this universe. But then, we will keep our questions to ourselves as to 'why are we sent here for?', and 'what is our purpose?'

We may never know until we encounter a bigger face of threat of evil when we see that incubator again.

_"Kyubey. We're coming for you."_

The proud magical girls stand to each other as the ceremony ends.

**The End.**

_*Ending Theme Sequence - Luminous by ClariS*_

* * *

**-Star Wars x Madoka Magica- (Empire Strikes Back). Here's a small snippet of what's to come in the next installment.**

_As Kyubey continues his antics to persuade Emperor Palpatine to capture the other magical girls, then Kyubey reveals that Madoka is the most powerful among the group. With her powers combined along with the dark side of the Force, the power will become unknown as to how will Madoka turn into the dark side._

_Meanwhile, Luke will continue his training alongside Madoka and Sayaka on their way to planet Dagobah, in which Ben assigned Luke to meet an old Jedi Master named Yoda; one of the remaining and survived the fall of the Jedi Order back in the Old Republic days and took refuge in a swampy planet._

_Will Madoka and others find the answers they seek as they go in another mission in a dimension far, far away from Earth?_

**Author's Note: That's it for the teaser. See you next time on Episode V!**


End file.
